Living the Cat life
by Merrmaidss
Summary: Alek and Chloe are official but what happens when things get dangerous? And I don't mean just physically, emotionally too.
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfic pickups where Episode 9 of Season 1 Left off.

Chapter 1

Chloe's POV

As I lay in bed, my brain processed everything that had happened. I don't get why everyone misinterprets my advice, first Paul then Vanessa. I'm just glad she's okay. It was nice of Alek to follow that Cody guy. He's really sweet when he's not busy being cocky.

WEEKDAY. MORNING. KITCHEN.

I walked down stairs after getting ready for school, to find my mom drinking her morning coffee.

Meredith: "Morning honey, I made breakfast."

Chloe: "Thanks, but I'll eat at school, I have to pick Amy up. Thanks again for the car."

Meredith: "Your very welcome, you deserve it."

Chloe: "Thanks, see you later."

I was so excited about my car, it was exactly what I wanted, I couldn't ask for better.

.

Amy: "Are you sure you should go with Brian?"

Chloe: "Why not? I mean, its not like were together. He's my friend and I want to help him."

Amy: "Your friend who's also your ex, and thinks this trip is a date. Does Alek even know?"

Chloe: "Not necessarily, but he knows Brian and I are just friends."

Amy: "Okay then, if you say so. See you."

CHLOE'S LOCKER.

I don't know wether to tell Alek or not about me going with Brian to find his grandmother. I don't want Alek to worry about me, or stalk me the whole trip. Wow, here I am stressing about a trip I don't even know the date of. As I close my locker there he is.

Alek: "So your not planning on telling me about that trip?"

Chloe: "You were listening? Never mind that, of course you were. And does it really matter to you, I told you he's my friend."

Alek: "Of course it does. Chloe no matter how many times I hear the words "just friends" it doesn't make anything any easier."

Chloe: "Its not like you wouldn't have found out."

Alek: "But I much rather have hear it from you."

Chloe: "Don't be mad. I just want to help him. So if i go you won't be upset?"

Alek: "If I say it would upset me, it would make me that bad guy, so no."

Chloe: "Thanks." I smiled.

I'm so stupid to think he wouldn't have said anything. Now I have to make it clear to Brian that it is not a date, but simply a friend helping another friend.

AFTER 'S JOB.

Man, sometimes people are so disorganized. Would it hurt to put clothes you try on back on the hanger and in there rack.

Brian: "Chloe, hey."

Chloe: "Hi Brian."

Brian: "I just came to tell you that were going Saturday.. if thats okay with you."

Chloe: "Sure, it's fine, umm. . ." Should I tell him it's not a date, ahh! "I hope we can find her." I blurted out, I didn't have the heart. Ugh.

Brian: "Me too, theres a lot of things I need to know about my dad. A lot of questions I need answered.

Chloe: "Trust me I know how you feel." He probably knows that its not a date. He was probably kidding. I hope.

CHLOE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

When I got home I went upstairs, and plopped on my bed. Thinking about me chickening out. I'm so stupid. A warm shower is what I need.

ALEK SNEAKS IN THROUGH THE WINDOW AND LAYS ON CHLOE'S BED. CHLOE WALKS OUT OF THE BATHROOM, TOWEL ON HER HAID AND WRAPPED AROUND HER.

Chloe: "Alek! What are you..I'm naked..You could've seen me!" I freaked out.

Alek: "Calm down, your not naked...yet." He smirked seductively.

Chloe: "Very funny, get out! I need to change!"

Alek: "I'll wait in the hall."

Ugh, I don't mind Alek coming inside the house but it would sure help if he'd at least make sure I wasn't naked or something. Perve! My phone rang.

Chloe: "Hey mom, your going to be late? Thats fine. Yeah I'm sure I could find something to eat. Don't worry. Doors locked. Love you bye."

I finished getting dressed and let Alek back in.

Alek: "So we have the house to ourselves?" He smiled.

Chloe: "Yes, but not all night. So don't get too excited." I joked, as if anything were to happen. He sat on my bed and pat next to him for me to sit.

Chloe: "Uh oh. What's this about?"

Alek: "I'm just a little curious about you and I."

Chloe: "Really? And this curiosity? What might it be about?" I mocked his accent.

Alek: "You need to work on that accent." He laughed. "And our status, I want to know what we are."

Chloe: "Were Mai." I joked trying to avoid the subject. I knew where this was going and honestly I don't know.

Alek: "Chloe I'm serious. Its obvious that we both have feelings for each other, and I have the liberty to kiss you as I please, why not make it official?"

I laughed at him, he's trying to make me his girlfriend while being cocky? Thats something new.

Chloe: "Liberty? Wow you make me feel like I'm your puppet." He gets closer to me, and grabs my hand. At this point I'm kind of freaking out, but inside of course. I got to play it cool. Wow I can't believe I just thought that.

Alek: "Well I want you to be my girlfriend, not my puppet. What do say?"

He's so cute, gosh I can't say no. This is not how I imagined this. In my PJs and with a towel on my head. How romantic.(Sarcastically)

Chloe: "Well I suppose I can't say no to that." I mocked his accent and smiled.

Alek: "I'm thrilled, I will kiss my girlfriend for the first time."

He leans in for a passionate kiss. Wow, he's such a great kisser for someone who can't kiss much. Ooh, he's a lip biter. A perfect ending to a long day.

*This is my first fanfic ever, i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me what it needs or if its bad. I won't keep writing unless you guys say its good. Please & Thank you. **Mareling4**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

All I've been able to do is smile. Thinking about Alek, and what happened. My world doesn't seem so upside down anymore. I don't feel so alone with the whole Mai thing. I just wish I could tell the ones I love, and Brian.

.KITCHEN.

Meredith: "Morning Chlo."

Chloe: "Hello beautiful."

Meredith: "Thanks, someone woke up happy today." she said with a suspicious tone. "Is that boy happy? Oh my god it is!"

Chloe: "Mom calm down, I'm just a little happy thats all."

Meredith: "If I wasn't your mother I would believe you, now spill!"

Chloe: " Well. . ."

Meredith: "Is this about Alek? Are you guys together?" I started to blush. "I know that smile, it is Alek! Your flower boy." She said teasingly.

Chloe: "Mom isn't it already bad enough that I'm going to be harassed by Amy, I'd expect you to be the mature one." I couldn't hold back my smile.

Meredith: "Okay fine, but I want details after work!"

Chloe: "I promise."

Meredith: "Now go your gonna be late. Love you"

Chloe: "Love you too!" I yelled as I walked out the front door.

IN THE CAR

I can't even hide my happiness from my mom. Ridiculous. I was happy, very happy. I just hope I'm not too transparent to Alek. He'll definitely mock how much I like him. Crap, no parking spot, oh wait theres one. Yay!

AMY PULLS UP TWO CARS BEHIND HER, WITH PAUL. THEY WALK TOWARDS THE FRONT AND MEET WITH CHLOE.

Amy: "Chloe!" She shouted behind me.

Chloe: "Oh hey guys."

Paul: "Have you broken into the car yet?"

Chloe: "Its a car not shoes, and I don't think I'll get used to it anytime soon."

Amy: "You will. So are you still going?...With Brian?"

Chloe: "Yeah, I spoke to Alek last night."

Amy: "Oooh, I'm sure there was more than just talking."

Paul: "When you guys make out is there like electricity sparks or something? You know like superheroes and stuff."

Chloe: "Oh shut up Ams, and Paul we're just like normal people." I said slowly as if he were slow.

Paul: "That sucks."

Amy and I walk to my locker while Paul leaves somewhere else. I can just feel the interrogation session about to start.

Amy: "So?"

Chloe: "So?" I say as if theres nothing to speak about.

Amy: "Ugh Chloe why do you insist of making me wait to tell me everything. You know I'll annoy you all day if I have to!" She threatened. "Did you guys tie the knot?"

Chloe: "Amy were dating not getting married."

Amy: "So it's official?"

Chloe: "I don't know, okay yes."

Amy: "Eeeh!" She screeched.

Chloe: "Shh!"

Amy: "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you. You finally have a boyfriend that you can make out with without worrying about his funeral."

Chloe: "Me too, but you seem more excited than I am." I laughed.

Amy: "Just let it out! Who cares? Be happy!"

Chloe: "I am I just don't want the whole world to know that I'm freaking out because my boyfriend is one of the hottest guys in school and I'm the only one he can make out with." I joked.

ALEK SNEAKS UP BEHIND HER LOCKER AFTER LISTENING IN TO THE CONVERSATION.

Alek: "I'm the hottest guy in school, huh?" I feel his arms wrap around my waist from behind, as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

Chloe: "Great you heard me, how embarrassing."

Amy: "Umm. . .I'm gonna go now. See you in class. Don't keep her too late. She needs her education." she addressed Alek.

Alek: "I wont." He smirked.

Chloe: "Well, good morning to you too." I let myself free from his grip.

Alek: "You must like me more than think."

Chloe: "Oh shut up, I didn't say you were The hottest, I said you were one of the hottest. And I'm already your girlfriend, is the cockiness necessary?"

Alek: "I like being cocky, it makes you nervous."

Chloe: "It does not!"

Alek: "Does too!"

Chloe: "Okay we're not playing this game. Besides I have to go to class." I start to walk away as he pulls me back from my arm sternly.

Alek: "You weren't going to leave without my morning kiss? Were you?"

All I did is blush, as he leaned in for his glorious kiss. Gosh, I really hate kissing him, well I love kissing him I just hate that he's such a good kisser. Makes me feel like a bad kisser. There goes the lip biting again. Man, I'll never get used to that!

AFTER , AMY, AND PAUL.

Amy: "Paul go get Chloe and I a non- fat latte."

Paul: "Why are you guys going to talk about Alek?" he teased.

Amy: "Shut up and go before the line gets longer!" she rushed paul.

Chloe: "I've already told you all there is to know."

Amy: "Not really. How did he ask you?"

Chloe: "I don't remember." I lied, how could I forget?

Amy: "Yeah right! Thats something a girl never forgets!"

Chloe: "Okay he said "why don't we make it official since I already have the liberty to kiss whenever I want" and I said "liberty? you make me feel like your puppet" so he said "well I want you to be my girlfriend not my puppet" and we kissed!" I didn't notice how excited I had gotten.

Amy: "Aww, how cute! How long?"

Paul: "Here you go, two non-fat latte's for two very excited girls."

Amy: "Paul be quiet!"

Chloe: "How long what?"

Amy: "How long was the kiss?"

Paul: "Do you talk about our kisses when I'm not around?" He asked Amy.

My phone rings, wow saved my the bell, how cliche'.

Chloe: "Uh, gotta gets this, sorry. Be right back."

I got up from the table and went to a corner. It was Brian.

Chloe: "Hey Brian. No,I'm not working. If you want I can go to your place and we'll go in your car from there? Then I'll take the bus there. Sure no problem. See you tomorrow."

I went back to the table, with Amy and Paul.

Amy: "What was that all about?"

Chloe: "It was Brian, I'm gonna meet at his house, and we're gonna take his car."

Amy: "Why are you taking the bus?" she asked.

Chloe: "His dad doesn't know we're going out so he doesn't want my car to make him suspicious about anything. He won't be home in the morning."

Amy: "I see. Maybe he just wants you alone with him."

Paul: "Yeah so you can't leave in your car."

Chloe: "Guys we're going to find his grandmother, not on a date." I reassured them.

CHLOE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Meredith: "Chloe, I'm home."

Chloe: "I'm in the kitchen mom."

Meredith: "What a suckish day."

Chloe: "Why? What happened?"

Meredith: "Well, working with Frank is hard knowing that we really like each other but can't be together."

Chloe: "Trust me mom, I know that feeling."

Meredith: "Well enough sad stories. Tell me about Alek."

Chloe: "We're together now. We made it official."

Meredith: "Really? I'm happy for you."

Chloe: "Wow, your so tired your emotions faded."

Meredith: "Yeah, It's been a long day, I think I'll just shower and hit the hay."

Chloe: "Your not hungry?"

Meredith: "Not really. Oh and don't think our conversation is over, we'll talk about Alek tomorrow."

Chloe: "I won't be home." I yelled as she was going up the stairs.

Meredith: "Where you going?"

Chloe: "Brian and I are going to go find his grandmother, early in the morning, I'm taking a bus over to his place, we're taking his car."

Meredith: "Brian?" She walked back three steps.

Chloe: "Don't worry mom we're just friends."

Meredith: "Well, okay. Be careful with him. Your with Alek now."

Chloe: "Mom. I'll be fine."

Meredith: "Okay but keep in mind, feelings are unpredictable and spontaneous. Goodnight."

Chloe: "Night." I sighed.

I was afraid. I was completely fine until my mom said that. Was I getting carried away? But I've moved on. I'm with Alek now, I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides its too late to cancel now. Ugh. I'm going to bed. I showered and changed into my Pjs. I heard noises on my roof. I opened my window.

Chloe: "Alek?" I whispered knowing my mom was a room away. I climbed out of the window and onto the roof to find Alek sitting there.

Alek: "I was hoping you were still awake."

Chloe: "You were listening?"

Alek: " Why do you assume?" he asked.

Chloe: "Well because you probably heard my mom say she was going to sleep and instead of waiting in my room you waited here to avoid waking her up."

Alek: " You are correct."

I sat in front of him and leaned back into his chest, as he put his arms around me.

We embraced each other for several minutes, when i finally broke the silence.

Chloe: "I won't go, if you don't want me too." I said trying to find an excuse to not go, because of my fear of something happening between me and Brian.

Alek: "No, go. I trust you." Oh great! He trusts me. Why does he have to be so understanding when I need him to be the opposite.

Chloe: "Thanks." I said, completely overwhelmed.

He kissed my forehead softly, and crept down to my nose, finally reaching my lips, for the kiss I wanted and needed so badly. I love Alek but am I in love with him? Not even I can tell.

*Sorry I took so long to write this, i just wanted several reviews about chapter 1, because i didn't know if you guys would like it or not. And Thank you to all those who reviewed, Im so happy you guys liked it. I don't get to write everyday, but I'll definitely try my best. Please Review this chapter .

-**Mareling4**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

ALARM SOUNDS.

I look at the clock on my nightstand, 6:30. I wish we could've gone a little later than 7:00, but the trip was long. When did I get into my bed? I must have fell asleep in my boyfriends arms, and he must have carried me into my bed. Wow, how did he manage to get me through the window? I showered and dressed myself, something casual and comfortable, we would be sitting a while.

BUS RIDE.

I hope I can stay awake for the whole ride. I'm not a morning person. I barely get up for school. I woke up with a completely different mentality this morning. I wasn't going to be afraid about the trip with Brian, because Alek trusts me, and Brian is human. Nothing will ever happen between him and I, unless I want him dead. Reached my stop. Here I go.

BRIAN'S HOUSE. CHLOE RINGS THE DOORBELL.

I was about to ring twice when Brian opened the door.

Brian: "Hey, sorry I was getting some things together. We'll leave soon."

Chloe: "Hi, and thats fine, I'll wait out here."

Brian: "No, come in. I just need to print the directions and we'll leave."

His house was nice. Fancy. I walked in and followed him to an office.

Chloe: "So, where's your dad?"

Brian: "He doesn't work today but he's was taking care of some paperwork, he should take a while, but I want to leave before he finds us here."

Chloe: "Well I doubt he'd think we're going to go find your grandmother, we'll just say were hanging out."

Brian: "You don't know my dad, he can be intimidating especially when he's suspicious."

As Brian finished printing out the directions I heard a car door close outside.

Chloe: "Someones here!" Brian ran to look out the window.

Brian: "It's my dad, here put this in your bag." He handed me the directions.

Chloe: "Will we get in trouble?"

Brian: "No, we're just hanging out, remember?"

Chloe: "Right."

Brian's dad walked in through the door, and raised an eyebrow at us.

Whitley: "Brian, I didn't know we'd have a guest over."

Brian: "Dad, this is Chloe, you've met before."

Whitley: "We sure have, a pleasure to see you again." He extended his hand for me to shake.

Chloe: "Hi." I shook his hand, and I felt what he felt. He was evil. He wanted to harm someone. He wanted to harm me. I snatched my hand back quickly.

Whitley: "Is something wrong?"

Chloe: "Umm. . No everything is fine, we've really got to get going." I hurried Brian.

Whitley: "Where are you guys going so early?" He said as I rushed Brian towards the door.

Brian: "Out. I'll see you later."

Brian closed the door behind him. That was scary.

Brian: "What happened to you?"

Chloe: "What do you mean?"

Brian: "When you shook his hand."

Chloe: "Nothing I just had whiplash, thats all."

Brian: "Okay then, lets go." We got in the car and took off.

IN BRIAN'S CAR.

Brian: "So, does your boyfriend know you're with me?"

Chloe: "Wait, how do you know he's my boyfriend?

Brian: "I didn't I just assumed, but I guess I was right."

Chloe: "Oh, and yes he knows. Why would you think he wouldn't?"

Brian "I don't know. He doesn't really like me, and I don't think he'd want you here with me?"

Chloe: "He has nothing to worry about, he knows you and I are just friends and I'm helping you find your grandmother." I said annoyed. It upset me how he made it seem like something else was to happen on this trip.

Brian: "Hey don't get mad, I'm just asking. . .Please don't make the rest of the trip awkward."

Chloe: "I'm not mad."

Brian: "Listen I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I really want to know and since we're already here. Why?"

Chloe: "Why what?" I turned to him.

Brian: "Why did you break up with me so randomly? I thought we were happy."

Chloe: "We couldn't be together."

Brian: "Was it because of him? Why couldn't we be together?"

Chloe: "It wasn't because of Alek, and you wouldn't understand."

Brian: "Okay I want to understand, of you'll just give me the chance to. If it was because of him, you can tell me, I won't get mad."

Chloe: "It wasn't because of him!" I raised my tone. I hated no being able to tell him.

Brian: "You know what? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Chloe: "No, it's okay. You deserve to know, but I just can't tell you."

Brian: "Why not?" He groaned with frustration.

Chloe: "I just can't." I ended the conversation.

It was silent for what seemed like an hour. Kind of awkward. I didn't know he would bring this up. Ugh, I should've listened to Alek and stayed my butt home. He finally broke the silence.

Brian: "Are you hungry?"

Chloe: "Yeah, kind of." I was very hungry, I hadn't eaten.

Brian: "We're close to the place, we can stop for breakfast. Denny's or IHOP?"

Chloe: "Whichever."

He pulled into a Denny's, and parked the car. It was silent as we walked inside.

Waiter: "Hi welcome to Denny's"

Brian: "Table for two."

Waiter: "Come right this way."

He took us to a booth in a far corner of the place. Great! The last thing I wanted was privacy. The waiter gave us menu's and wrote down our two OJ's then left.

Brian: "I'm sorry. Can we just forget everything that happened? This is last thing I wanted, for you to be mad at me."

Chloe: "I'm not mad, I just wasn't ready for all that."

Brian: "So can we just forget that last hour, and start fresh?"

Chloe: "Sure."

Brian: "Can I at least get a smile?" He smirked.

I smiled teasingly.

Brian: "I miss that smile."

Chloe: "Awkward again." I blushed.

Brian: "Sorry." He laughed.

We finished eating and got on the road again.

Brian: "Can you read me the directions? We should be close."

Chloe: "Yeah, umm turn left here. It should be on the right."

We pulled into a blue house. It was a cute little blue house. We got out of the car, and went to the front door. Brian knocked on the screen door. A women opened the door. She didn't look as old as I thought she'd be. I didn't even know if that was Brian's grandma.

Brian: "Hi, are you Olivia?"

Women: "Yes, who are you?"

Brian: "I'm your grandson. My names Brian. This is my friend Chloe."

Chloe: "Hi."

The women stared in disbelief, and fear. Something was terribly wrong.

*Okay usually I like to finish off the day in each chapter, but this chapter has a lot of uncovering of secrets, and I could't just give it all away in one chapter. I hope you guys keep reading. Please review and let me know what do you think will happen.

-**Mareling4**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe's POV

Olivia: "How'd you find me? What are you doing here? Did your father sent you here? He wants to get rid of me doesn't he?" She was afraid.

Brian: "What? Who? No, no one wants to get rid of you!"

Chloe: "We just wanted to know about Brian's mom."

Olivia: "Thats a lie! You are lying! Both of you! You're from the Order too! Aren't you?" She referred to me.

Chloe: "The Order? How do you-?" My eyes widened, when Brian cut me off.

Brian: "What Order? What are you guys talking about?"

Oh my god. How does she know about the Order? Is she Mai? She can't be. The women stared at me as I did her. We were both in shock.

Brian: "Whats going on here?"

Chloe: "Umm. . .We're not here to hurt you. We need some answers. Can we come in?"

Olivia: "How do I know your not lying?"

Chloe: "Your going to have to take my word for it, I promise we have nothing to do with the Order."

Olivia: "You may not, but I'm sure he is."

Chloe: "He's not. Please." I pleaded. She let her guard down and started to unlock the screen door."

Brian was looked at Olivia and I back and forth, he probably thinks we've met. We walked into the has and sat on the plastic covered couch, across from Olivia who sat on a love seat. She seemed tense, as if she were ready to jump into action in case we were after her.

Brian: "Okay so obviously you guys know something I don't, but first I want to hear about my mother."

Olivia: "What do you want to know about her?"

Brian: "What happened to her? How did she really die?"

Olivia: "Thats simple, your father."

Brian: "Wait, what? What about my father?"

Olivia: "He killed her."

Brian: "What? Your lying!"

Olivia: No, I'm not. He didn't do it with his own hands, he had the Order do so."

Brian: "What do you mean the Order?"

Olivia: "You don't know any of this, do you? Your father didn't tell you."

Brian: "No, thats why I came here."

Olivia: "Then how does she know?"

As I listened, I was shocked from what she was saying. Brian's dad is the Order? He killed his wife, Brian's mom. But why would he want to kill her. Unless she was Mai? Brian looked at me, confused.

Brian: "How do you kn-?"

Chloe: "We have to go!" I cut him off.

Brian: "What? Why?"

Chloe: "Can we just go please."

Olivia: "I thought you wanted answers."

Chloe: "You know what, you stay, I'll go." I got up and rushed towards the door.

Brian: "No. Wait, I'll drive you home if you give me a few seconds."

Chloe: "No, thats fine, I'll take the bus or have Amy get me. It was nice meeting you." I told Olivia.

I walked out the house, closed the door behind me. I started to run as fast as I could so Brian didn't have a chance to follow after me.

ON THE BUS.

I took a bus home. I checked the time on my phone, 12:30 am. I felt bad for leaving like that but I couldn't risk Brian finding out. How did she know? Maybe she was Mai? I have to come back, without Brian. She knows something about Brian's dad, that I need to know.

CHLOE'S HOUSE.

I walked in the house.

Chloe: "Mom? I'm home!" I yelled.

I checked the garage and her car wasn't there. She must be out for groceries or something. My phone rang. It was Amy.

Chloe: "Hey Ams. Yeah I did go, but I left early. Lets me at the Coffee shop in 30 minutes and I'll explain everything. Okay, see you. Bye." I was going through my contacts to dial Alek, when the doorbell rang.

Chloe: "Wow, you used the door."

Alek: "I could go through the window if you'd like." He grinned.

Chloe: "No, the doors just fine." I smiled.

He pulled be by the waist towards him, as if he were going to kiss me. He didn't, he just breathed in.

Chloe: "Are you sniffing me?"

Alek: "No, I was teasing."

Chloe: "No, you were sniffing my lips. Why would you?" I realized why he'd sniff me.

Alek: "What?"

Chloe: "You sniffed me to see if I kissed Brian!" What a jackass!

Alek: "Chloe, your absurd."

Chloe: "You don't trust me."

Alek: "Chloe please. I do trust you. . .Its him I don't trust."

Chloe: "How'd you know I was back? Did you follow me?"

Alek: "I know I said I wouldn't, I tried to trade shifts!"

Chloe: "Great. Just great."

Alek: "You have to understand that it's my job, but I don't do it just because I have to, I do it because I want to."

Chloe: "I'm sorry. I know it is. It just sucks."

Alek: "I'm going to kiss you now, and make it better."

He grabbed my face delicately and kissed me so sweet. I normally let him do all the work, but I kissed him back. I'm glad we're together. He let go and I smiled.

Alek: "Your mom's home."

Chloe: "I'm Mai, I heard it too."

Alek: "Sorry, force of habit."

Chloe: " Lets go to the Coffee shop I was supposed to meet Amy there, text jasmine too." I grabbed my coat. I opened the door and my mom was about to unlock it.

Meredith: "Oh hey Chlo. . . and Alek?" My mom raised a brow at me.

Chloe: "Mom he just got here and we were just leaving."

Alek: "Sorry about breaking your rule Mrs. king. Its not Chloe's fault."

Meredith: "Thats okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again. You got back early?" She asked me.

Chloe: "Yeah, I'll talk to you later we're meeting Amy, Paul, and Jasmine at the Coffee shop.

Meredith: "Okay then, don't stay out to late."

Chloe: "Love you, bye." We walked out the door. "Wow, she would've of gave me a speech if you hadn't said it wasn't my fault."

Alek: "Your welcome."

Chloe: "I don't have thank you, it was your fault!," I rolled my eyes playfully.

COFFEE SHOP.

Amy: "Finally, we were waiting for you two."

Chloe: "Sorry, my mom held us a bit."

Jasmine: "So why am I here?"

Chloe: "It has to do with my trip with Brian, to his grandmothers."

Jasmine: "Why does that concern me?"

Alek: "Just listen to her." He told Jasmine.

Chloe: "When we got to Brian's grandmother's house, she was afraid. She thought we were the Order.

Jasmine: "The Order? How does she know about them?"

Chloe: "I don't know, but she thought we were after her, and that Brian's dad sent us there to kill her."

Alek: "So Brian's father is a member of the Order?"

Chloe: "I guess so, when I his hand I knew he was evil. He wanted to hurt me. His grandma also said that Brian's dad sent the Order to kill Brian's mom, his wife."

Amy: "Why would he do that?"

Paul: "Wait, what was the Order again?

Amy: "The people trying to kill Mai! Keep up Paul!"

Paul: "Oh right, sorry."

Jasmine stared at them, and rolled her eyes.

Jasmine: "Okay so Brian is in the Order."

Chloe: "He can't be, he didn't know about anything."

Alek: "Maybe it was all an act. Maybe he was trying to get to you so the Order can kill you."

Chloe: "No, he wouldn't do that." Would he do that to me? He can't. Ugh.

Jasmine: "You never know, I mean if his father is in the Order he probably is too."

Chloe: "Are you going to tell Valentina?"

Jasmine: "I have to."

Chloe: "But what if she tries to hurt Brian?"

Jasmine: "Lets tell her when we're sure about Brian."

Alek: "What if something happens?"

Jasmine: "Alek's right. You have to keep away from Brian, for now. We don't know what he's capable of, and until we figure that out we can't let our guard down about him."

Alek: "We have to see his grandmother again. We need to know what she knows."

Chloe: "Yeah, Alek and I will go."

Jasmine: "What else did she tell you?"

Chloe: "Nothing, I ran out after that, I didn't want to risk Brian finding out."

Alek: "What if she told him everything? He might ask you about it."

Chloe: "I don't know what I'll do." It was silenced.

Jasmine: "When will you guys go?"

Chloe: "Tomorrow?" I looked at Alek.

Alek: "No, too soon. We might find him there. Lets wait a couple days."

Paul: "Who?"

Jasmine: "Brian!"

Paul: "Sorry."

Amy: "Just be quiet." She told Paul.

CHLOE'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Ugh. Its been a long day. Man, all this is happening way too fast. After I took a shower I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Alek must be on my roof. I checked if my mom was asleep, she was. So I walked towards my window when Alek came in.

Chloe: "I was just going up there."

Alek: "I know, I heard your footsteps."

He went to my bed, and laid down, and waved me to lay with him. I cuddled into his chest facing him. I love being in his arms. Its the one place I feel safe. The one place I can forget about everything.

Alek: "I'm sorry."

Chloe: "For what?" I looked up at his brown eyes. I swear I could see his soul through them.

Alek: "For being so protective of you. For making you feel like I don't trust you."

Chloe: "It's okay. I know it's not your fault."

Alek: "I just can't help it."

I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. His lips so sweet and gentle. He our kiss and kissed my forehead softly. I fell asleep in his arms.

Alek's POV

Just looking at her made me feel complete. I love Chloe. She's the only thing that keeps me alive. She's not ready to hear it yet, but she will be. I made sure she was asleep and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Chloe King."

*Okay so I finally finished. Again I apologize for taking so long. I wrote a review explaining why I hadn't been able to update, but I hope you guys like it. Its been hard work putting the whole plot together. I wanted everything to fit perfectly and please review. Thank you for your patience.

-**Mareling4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

As I think about everything that happened yesterday, all the pieces are starting to fit together. The hand shake with Brian's dad, what Olivia said about him. If he was in the Order why didn't he try to kill me the night of the art event? Why would he wait any longer? Does he know I'm the Uniter? New answers bring new questions. I finished brushing my teeth and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Meredith: "Yay your up, finally!"

Chloe: "Finally?"

Meredith: "Chloe it's 12:30, you sleepy head!"

Chloe: "Wow, I must have been really tired."

Meredith: "Yeah, you've been everywhere. We haven't even had time to talk."

Chloe: "Okay well I have time now." I smiled.

Meredith: "Yay, I made you breakfast, its in the microwave."

Chloe: "Yumm, I'm starving." I got my food and sat at the table, my mom followed.

Meredith: "So has he kissed you yet?"

Chloe: "Mmm this is good." I said trying to avoid the question.

Meredith: "Chloe! Lets pretend I'm not your mom for two seconds."

Chloe: "Okay 1, 2." I said teasingly, I really didn't feel like telling my mom about kissing Alek.

Meredith: "You're grounded!" She taunted.

Chloe: I laughed, I almost choked on my bacon. "Mom! You'd ground me for not telling you if we've kissed?"

Meredith: "I'm your mom, remember?"

Chloe: "Okay, yes." I gave in.

Meredith: "Really? Is he a good kisser?" She was real excited.

Chloe: "Oh, I don't know, YES!" I blushed.

Meredith: "Ugh, I wish I could kiss someone." I kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I mean't like make out."

Chloe: "Yeah, I can't really help you there." I chuckled, then felt bad. "I'm really sorry about Frank. I knew how much you liked him, and if I hadn't talked to Vanessa, you'd still be together."

Meredith: "Oh honey it's not your fault. He was gonna have to do something about Vanessa anyway. Besides, I'm glad he helped her on time. And if its mean't to be then we'll be together again, someday."

Chloe: "Thanks." I got up and hugged her, she really made me feel better. "I'm gonna shower."

Meredith: "Kay. Get behind your ears!" She yelled as I went upstairs.

I walked in my room to find Alek standing there.

Chloe: "You know? It's not your shift."

Alek: "I know. And hello to you too."

Chloe: "Sorry." I walked to him and tiptoed to his lips.

For a "hero" like Paul says, I'm pretty short. I hadn't noticed until now that Alek had to scrunch down to my level, and I still tiptoed. He broke our kiss.

Alek: "What are you thinking of?"

Chloe: "How do you know I'm thinking of anything?"

Alek: Well for one thing your kiss wasn't as good as usual, you probably can't

multi-task." He teased.

Chloe: "Wow you sure memorize our kisses." I started to be cocky with him.

Alek: "Only the good ones." He made fun of me.

Chloe: "Mr. Petrov I'll let you know that I am a way better kisser than you." I lied.

Alek: "Whatever helps you sleep a night."

He grabbed me by the waste aggressively, pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes. "Kiss me Chloe King."

Chloe: "My pleasure." I kissed him. It really was my pleasure, I enjoyed his kisses.

Alek: "Lets go out tonight."

Chloe: "Okay, where do you want to go?"

Alek: "I don't know. Romantic dinner? Movie maybe?"

Chloe: "That sounds nice. I'm gonna shower."

Alek: "I'm good at bathing kitties." He smirked.

Chloe: "You and your raging hormones!" I teased.

Alek: "No I'm serious. I volunteered at an animal shelter. I used to bathe cats and dogs that would come in."

Chloe: "I didn't know you liked animals."

Alek: "I'm more of a cat person." He laughed.

Chloe: "Oh shut up, and this kitty can bathe all by herself. Thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked into the bathroom.

Alek: "Make sure to get behind your ears." He joked. Why is everyone saying that? I giggled to myself.

I got out of the shower right on time to hear my phone ring. Uh oh. It was Brian. Okay I have to take this and explain to him at least why I left.

PHONE CONVO.

Chloe: "Hello?"

Brian: "Chloe, hey. I've been trying to reach you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Chloe: "Umm yeah, I'm fine."

Brian: "What happened yesterday?"

Chloe: "I don't know, I just felt uncomfortable, and besides its not my business to be there. It was personal things you two needed to talk about."

Brian: "Chloe, you know I trust you. I don't have anything to hide from you, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my grandmother in the first place."

Chloe: "Thanks, I'm glad you trust me. DId she tell you anything else?"

Brian: "No, I left after you but I was too late, you left really fast. I'm going again tomorrow. I'd like you to come with me."

Chloe: "I'm flattered that you want me there but I can't tomorrow. Sorry."

Brian: "Thats okay, I guess."

Chloe: "I have to go."

Brian: "Alright then. Thank you, for going with me anyway."

Chloe: "Yeah, no problem."

Brian: "See you whenever."

Chloe: "Yeah, bye."

I had to talk to Alek and Jasmine. So I got dressed and headed over to their apartment.

VALENTINA'S APARTMENT.

Before I even knocked on the door Jasmine opened it.

Jasmine: "Hey, come in."

Chloe: "Thanks. You know what?" I said as I walked in.

Jasmine: "What?"

Chloe: "I miss things happening at their time."

Jasmine: "What do you mean?"

Chloe: "Well for one you opened the door before I even got a chance to knock."

Jasmine: "I heard you coming. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Chloe: "So where's Alek?"

Jasmine: "I was just about to ask you that, I thought he was with you."

Chloe: "He was, in the morning but then I showered and when I came out he was gone."

Jasmine: "You change in front of him?" She smirked.

Chloe: "No. . I make him wait in the hallway." I chuckled.

Jasmine: "Of course you do."

Chloe: "Oh shut up. Im gonna call him."

I dialed Alek. He was on speedial. Number 4. Not just because he was my boyfriend, but because the whole mai thing. I have my mom as 2, Amy as 3, Jasmine as 5, and Valentina as 6. Oh and Paul as 7. Poor paul I laughed to myself. Alek didn't answer.

Chloe: "He's not picking up."

Jasmine: "I'll try."

Chloe: "No, he's probably busy. Lets just wait for him."

Jasmine: "Okay then, wanna watch tv?"

Chloe: "Sure, whats on?" We walked over and sat on the couch. Jasmine starting flicking through the channels.

Jasmine: "Ooh, they're giving reruns of Jersey Shore."

Chloe: "You watch that show?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, I like seeing these people make complete fools of themselves. Why you don't like it?"

Chloe: "No, I don't mind, I just didn't know you watched it. When's your mom coming back?"

Jasmine: "I don't know she said something about having to stay longer. Probably in a few days or so."

Chloe: I thought about wether I should tell her or not. But I did. "I talked to Brian earlier today."

Jasmine: "Chloe I told you to stay away from him."

Chloe: "No, he called me."

Jasmine: "What did he say?"

Chloe: "Just asked why I took off, and if I would go with him again tomorrow."

Jasmine: "Where? To his grandmother's?"

Chloe: "Yeah. Don't worry I said no." I needed to pee so I went to the bathroom.

Jasmine: "Good." She said while I got up.

After I washed my hand I heard someone unlocking the door with a key. It had to be Alek. I waited to hear him. I heard Jasmine speak.

Jasmine: "Hey, where you been?"

Alek: "Umm nowhere."

Jasmine: "Whats that bag in your hand?" She raised an eyebrow.

Alek: "Nothing." I heard Jasmine get up and walk to him. She then snatched a bag from his hands. "Give it back!" He threatened.

Jasmine: "Ooh Kay Jewelers! Fancy!" She read.

Alek: "Jasmine I'm not kidding. Don't open it!"

Jasmine: "I just wanna see!" She turned her back and gasped.

Alek: "Why are you so nosy?"

Jasmine: "It's beautiful."

Alek: "It's not for you!" He shot back.

Jasmine: "Oh I know who its for!" She teased, as she handed it back to Alek.

I walked out of the bathroom and tried to act like I heard nothing. I was hoping whatever he had was for me.

Alek: "Chloe was here?" He stared Jasmine down.

Jasmine: "Opps, I forgot to tell you." She teased.

Alek: "When did you get here?" He turned to me.

Chloe: "I haven't been long." He walked to his room and came back out, hands empty. I guess it wasn't for me. Bummer. . .

Alek: "So what brought you here?"

Chloe: "I spoke to Brian."

Alek: "When?" He got kind of defensive.

Jasmine: "Calm down, he called her."

Chloe: "Yeah, after I showered. He asked why I left and asked me to go again tomorrow. I said no."

Alek: "Okay?"

Chloe: "Well I was thinking that we should go the day after. I just came to let you guys know."

Alek: "Okay we'll take your car. Will you be going?" He asked Jasmine.

Jasmine: "No, I don't want to cockblock." She teased.

Chloe: "Really Jasmine?" I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

We finished talking and Alek and I went to his room. We talked and made out, theres was barely any talking though. I had called my mom earliar to let her know I was going out with Alek. We ate some Chinese, and went to the movies. We saw Final Destination 5 in 3D. I don't know why we picked that one but it was cool the whole 3D thing, although we didn't do much watching either. I got home and went to my room. I cuddled up in my bed sheets thinking about how great the night had gone, and drifted to sleep.

*Okay so heres Chapter 5, I know it wasn't as interesting but I promise chapter six will be. I really hope you guys like it. And please keep reviewing, I really like to read what you guys think because its very important to me. Idk reviews motivate me to keep writing more. Wether good or bad(constructive). Thanks to those who have. :)

-**Mareling4 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

MORNING. WEEKDAY.

Its been two days since my trip with Brian and today Alek and I are going to see Brian's grandmother, Olivia. I got ready for school and went downstairs.

KITCHEN.

Chloe: "Mom?" She wasn't in the kitchen like usual.

Meredith: "Hey Chlo, I'm super late, I overslept. Sorry I couldn't make you breakfast." She came running down the stairs while buttoning her shirt.

Chloe: "Don't you get in at 9:00?"

Meredith: "Yeah, but I forgot that we were having a meeting at 8:00, with a rep."

Chloe: "Oh, I'll just grab something from the vending machine at school, and its 7:15, I gotta leave too." We both grabbed our keys and headed out the door. "Oh and I'm going to be late today." I said as she got in her car.

Meredith: "Okay, be careful." She closed her car door, and drove off.

Chloe: "I did the same, and headed for school."

SCHOOL. HALLWAY.

Chloe: "Hey Amy, where have you been?"

Amy: "Home, on punishment." She groaned.

Chloe: "What did you do?"

Amy: "Nothing, they got mad because I was texting at the dinner table, while we were having a "family dinner," so they took my phone away for the rest of the weekend and didn't let me go out."

Chloe: "I see. I was worried that I hadn't heard from you." Paul came from behind us.

Paul: "Are you guys talking about Alek and I?"

Amy: "You wish." Amy teased.

Chloe: "And no, we're not talking about guys." As we walked down the hallway we saw Alek coming towards us."

Paul: "C'mon Amy lets leave the two lovebirds alone."

Chloe: "You don't have to leave."

Alek: "Yes they do." He pulled me towards him and kissed me softly. I could hear Amy freaking out as she walked away with Paul.

Chloe: "You know, they're my friends, you can't hog me."

Alek: "Yes I can." He smirked. "We're leaving at lunch time."

Chloe: "So we're skipping class?"

Alek: "Yes. . . You've never cut class, have you?"

Chloe: "Well, . . No."

Alek: "Goody two shoes." He teased.

Chloe: "Shut up! And I gotta get to class."

Alek: "Alright, see you then."

LUNCHTIME.

I met up with Alek, by my locker. He had a salad and a red Gatorade from the cafeteria. Their salads were really good.

Alek: "I got you this, I knew you'd be hungry."

Chloe: "Thanks. Are we leaving now?"

Alek: "Yes, why?"

Chloe: "I wanted to let Amy and Paul know."

Alek: "Jasmine will tell them."

Chloe: "Okay."

We walked out the school to the student parking lot where my car was parked.

Alek: "Can I drive?"

Chloe: "Why?" I only asked because he seemed kind of shy asking.

Alek: "Its just kind of weird having my girlfriend drive me around everywhere."

Chloe: "Wow you get insecure?"

Alek: "Just pass me the keys." I did.

After I ate he started to get kind of serious.

Chloe: "Whats wrong?"

Alek: "Umm, nothing. I wanted to ask you about something but I don't want you to get mad or think I don't trust you."

Chloe: "I won't, pinky promise. I wrapped his pinky with mine." He chuckled.

Alek: "What happened on your trip with Brian?"

Chloe: "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

Alek: "I mean't, what did you guys talk about?"

Chloe: "Nothing important."

Alek: "I know he had to try to talk as more then just friends."

Chloe: "No, not really. He just asked a lot of questions about our break up."

Alek: "Like?"

Chloe: "Why did I break up with him so randomly?" I knew he'd ask me what I said.

Alek: "Chloe, I know you think I'll get mad if we talk about this, but I won't I promise."

Chloe: "Okay, he started off asking if my boyfriend knew I was with him, and I asked how did he even know you were my boyfriend."

Alek: "Was it because he saw us kissing?"

Chloe: "He said he just assumed. Then I told him why wouldn't you know. He said he doesn't think you like him."

Alek: "He thought right."

Chloe: "I said of course you knew and you had nothing to worry about, because we were just finding his grandmother."

Alek: "What did he say?"

Chloe: "Nothing, I got mad at him because he made it seem like something was going to happen between us. I just gave him the silent treatment."

Alek: "For how long?"

Chloe: "A while, then he told me he was sorry and didn't want to make the trip awkward, and asked me not to be mad."

Alek: "You gave in?"

Chloe: "I lied to him, I said I wasn't mad when I was. Thats when he asked about our break up. I told him we couldn't be together."

Alek: "Did he keep at it?"

Chloe: "Yeah, he kept on asking why, he even accused you of being the reason."

Alek: "Well, wasn't I?" I looked away because he was wrong. "I see."

Chloe: "No, don't take that way. Yes our break up was because I'm Mai, but then I found out that I had someone better all along. Someone who cared for me, and knew my deepest secret. Someone who understood me."

Alek: "And who is that bastard?" He lightened the mood with his humor.

Chloe: "He's the sweetest C.B. I know." I teased.

Alek: "What else did he say?"

Chloe: "He got frustrated and I told him that I knew that he deserved to know but I just couldn't tell him. Later we went to Denny's and he asked me to forget everything that happened, so I wouldn't be upset. So I smiled and he said he missed my smile." Alek raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I told him that it was awkward and he apologized.

Alek: "Thats good."

Chloe: "So yea that was basically it. After that we were close to the place. So we just talked about the directions."

Alek: "Thanks for telling me all this."

Chloe: "No problem."

Alek: "No really, I'm glad you trust me."

Chloe: "Why would you ever doubt my trust in you?"

Alek: "I don't know."

Chloe: "Well just know that I trust you more than anyone, we share a secret and I'm glad that we're together."

Alek: "Me too."

We kissed each other softly and quick, because he was driving. We were close to the place, I remembered the neighborhood.

Chloe: "This is it." I pointed to the blue house.

Alek: "You ready?"

Chloe: "Yeah, lets go."

I didn't know what I was going to find out on this meet with Brian's grandmother but I'm hoping whatever she has to say helps us end the Order.

**So so so sorry. I know I took FOREVER and a day to write this. I thought this chapter would be more revealing but I decided to have that in the next chapter. I know this chapter is basically chloe and brian's trip narrated to alek, but I needed this part to show how chloe and alek are growing as a couple especially in trusting each other. I hope you like it. Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chloe's POV

As we walked towards the front door, I couldn't help but think the worst about Brian. What if he was in the Order? What if he lied this whole time? Alek reached for the doorbell. I heard someone unlocking the door.

Olivia: "Who are you?" She hadn't seen me, so I stepped in front of Alek.

Chloe: "Hi. Remember me?" I asked unsure.

Olivia: "Of course, you're the girl who ran out on my grandson. Who's he?"

Alek: "I'm her bo-" I cut him off.

Chloe: "Friend! He's my friend. His names Alek." Alek raised an eyebrow at me.

Olivia: "So what do you want?"

Chloe: "I wanted to explain why I left."

Olivia: "I'm listening."

Chloe: "And I wanted to ask you some things about the Order."

Olivia: "Alright then. I guess you can come in." We walked in and sat on the same couch I sat a two days before with Brian.

Chloe: "Does Brian know everything now?"

Olivia: "No, he hasn't come back."

Chloe: "Wait he told me he was coming on Sunday?"

Olivia: "He was, but he called and said you couldn't go, so he told me he'd wait until whenever you could. He really wanted you here." I felt sudden relief. I was afraid that somehow he'd find out about me being Mai.

Chloe: "Okay. How do you know about the Order?"

Olivia: "When my daughter was sixteen years old she fell in love for the first time. He was a great young man, handsome and kind. His name was really did love each oth-

Alek: "What does this have to do with Brian's Father?" Alek was very impatient.

Olivia: "Well, if you let me finish telling the entire story you'll understand how it concerns him." I grabbed Alek's hand and held him tight trying to relax him.

Chloe: "Please continue."

Olivia: "So as I said they really loved each other but later we were forced to move away because of my husband's job, and they separated for about two years, she was about eighteen. And so she met Whitley. I was never a fan of Whitley. He was very eery and mysterious. I didn't say much about him to my daughter, i was just glad that she was seeing. Someone else; that she'd had finally moved on. But then fate brought them back together. At a local library she'd ran into him. She was surprised but excited.

Chloe: "Did they continue seeing each other?" I asked anxious to hear whats next.

Olivia: "Yes, as friends until some of Whitley's friends had seen her with Andrew and told Whitley. He forbid for her to see him, but she still found a way around him. They still loved each other so Allison decided to stop seeing Whitley and he became infuriated. He was determined to do anything to separate them."

Alek: "He killed Andrew, didn't he?" Alek had a disgusted look on his face.

Olivia: "Not with his bare hands but by the Order."

Chloe: "wait, but i thought the Order only killed Mai?"

Olivia: "You know about Mai?" Oh my God, i just said that! But she doesn't seem surprised, so she must know. I looked over to Alek and found him staring at me in anticipation.

Alek: "Chloe, we can leave if you want."

Chloe: "No, no, i just thought i spilled about Mai, but now I'm just surprised she knows. You're not Mai are you?"

Olivia: "No, I wish. I'm very human."

Alek: "So how do you know about. .them?" He said as if he weren't Mai.

Olivia: "Well because Andrew was Mai."

Chloe: "Wait but how is that possible? He couldn't have been dating your daughter because she was human, and if humans ever kissed or had intimate contact with Mai. . .They would die!"

Olivia: "They would die." We both said at the same time. "I believe it was their love that overcame it. Love is stronger than anything in this world and the had it."

Chloe: "So humans and Mai could be together if they love each other?" I sensed Alek go tense, he was getting angry. He hated the thought of there being a possibility of me being with Brian.

Olivia: "I guess so. But this isn't a happily ever after story. Whitley had Andrew killed. He later found Allison and tricked her into thinking that it would be okay. He persuaded her to marry him, short after Andrew's death. And soon after she was expectant."

Chloe: "With Brian?"

Olivia: "Yes, he was her whole world. But then Whitley found out that Allison had been able to be intimate with Andrew."

Chloe: "Wait, so Brian is Mai?" I don't know what made me react so shocked and upset. I had 'if i would have known' feeling. How could this happen? So what if Brian and I were meant to be together? This can't be happening!

***Okay so i know i took forever to write this, i actually had finished it but i didn't save it. :( so i finally finished it and i know a lot of you are angry because i left you hanging and i apologize. I hope i can make it up to you, by writing my best.**

**-Mareling04 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alek's POV**

As I walked to the door of the little blue house Chloe followed. I rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps shortly after towards the door.

Olivia: "Who are you?" The women asked, Chloe then stepped from behind me.

Chloe: "Hi. Remember me?"

Olivia: "Of course, you're the girl who ran out on my grandson. Who's he?" Ran out? It wasn't a date.

Alek: "I'm her bo-" I was about to answer proudly until Chloe cut me off.

Chloe: "Friend! He's my friend. His names Alek." I raised an eyebrow at Chloe, why would she want to keep me a secret from her?

Olivia: "So what do you want?"

Chloe: "I wanted to explain why I left." Don't have to.

Olivia: "I'm listening." The lady was kind of bitchy.

Chloe: "And I wanted to ask you some things about the Order."

Olivia: "Alright then. I guess you can come in." We walked into the lady's house. It smelled weird. We sat down on a couch across from a love seat where the lady sat.

Chloe: "Does Brian know everything now?" Why is she so worried about him?

Olivia: "No, he hasn't come back."

Chloe: "Wait he told me he was coming on Sunday?" Ugh.

Olivia: "He was, but he called and said you couldn't go, so he told me he'd wait until whenever you could. He really wanted you here." Yeah to try and win her back. Asshole.

Chloe: "Okay. How do you know about the Order?"

Olivia: "When my daughter was sixteen years old she fell in love for the first time. He was a great young man, handsome and kind. His name was really did love each oth-" Oh God, a love story. How delightful.

Alek: "What does this have to do with Brian's Father?" I blurted out impatiently.

Olivia: "Well, if you let me finish telling the entire story you'll understand how it concerns him." Chloe reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Chloe: "Please continue." Yes please.. .

Olivia: "So as I said they really loved each other but later we were forced to move away because of my husband's job, and they separated for about two years, she was about eighteen. And so she met Whitley. I was never a fan of Whitley. He was very eery and mysterious. I didn't say much about him to my daughter, i was just glad that she was seeing. Someone else; that she'd had finally moved on. But then fate brought them back together. At a local library she'd ran into him. She was surprised but excited."

Chloe: "Did they continue seeing each other?" Women..Why do they like these things?

Olivia: "Yes, as friends until some of Whitley's friends had seen her with Andrew and told Whitley. He forbid for her to see him, but she still found a way around him. They still loved each other so Allison decided to stop seeing Whitley and he became infuriated. He was determined to do anything to separate them." So Brian is just like his father trying to keep me from Chloe, huh, figures. He probably killed the guy.

Alek: "He killed Andrew, didn't he?" I bet Brian's capable of killing me for Chloe.

Olivia: "Not with his bare hands but by the Order." Of course, cowards.

Chloe: "wait, but i thought the Order only killed Mai?"

Olivia: "You know about Mai?" I looked over at Chloe. She was shocked for some reason, I just waited for her to snap out of it. Maybe she was uncomfortable.

Alek: "Chloe, we can leave if you want."

Chloe: "No, no, i just thought i spilled about Mai, but now I'm just surprised she knows. You're not Mai are you?"

Olivia: "No, I wish. I'm very human."

Alek: "So how do you know about. .them?" Us ! I wanted to say 'us'.

Olivia: "Well because Andrew was Mai."

Chloe: "Wait but how is that possible? He couldn't have been dating your daughter because she was human, and if humans ever kissed or had intimate contact with Mai. . .They would die!" Chloe was getting upset, i sensed it.

Olivia: "They would die." Chloe and the women said at the same time. "I believe it was their love that overcame it. Love is stronger than anything in this world and they had it." Oh come on thats just something people say.

Chloe: "So humans and Mai could be together if they love each other?" Why do you care? Your not with Brian! Why do you keep asking about humans and Mai? Why Chloe? I bet she still loves him.

Olivia: "I guess so. But this isn't a happily ever after story. Whitley had Andrew killed. He later found Allison and tricked her into thinking that it would be okay. He persuaded her to marry him, short after Andrew's death. And soon after she was expectant." This will be a happily ever after. I love Chloe and I won't let no one get between us.

Chloe: "With Brian?" That demon.

Olivia: "Yes, he was her whole world. But then Whitley found out that Allison had been able to be intimate with Andrew."

Chloe: "Wait, so Brian is Mai?" I'd give anything to be able to hear Chloe's thoughts. Her face looked as if she got punched in the stomach. I hated not being able to know how she felt. I know i shouldn't doubt her but its so hard. I love her so much that I would die if I knew that she could never be mine.

**Chloe's POV**

Olivia: "Well there could be a possibility that he is part Mai but I don't know if its even possible for a human to have a child with Mai." I looked over at Alek, he looked overwhelmed, but maybe he knew this.

Chloe: "Can it happen?" I asked Alek.

Alek: "I don't know, I don't think so; at least i hope not." He muttered the last words for me to hear. I knew it was killing him every time i asked a question.

Chloe: "So lets say Brian is part Mai, then why would Whitley keep him and not kill him if he was in the Order?" Why would he want Brian?

Olivia: "I don't know, maybe he wanted him as a lure for other Mai; which would eventually lead to the only one who could save Mai, the Uniter." I heart dropped to my stomach. I felt like couldn't breath. Now i knew why i felt threatened when i shook Whitley's hand. He was evil, he wanted to kill me. He WANTS to kill me. But why hasn't he done it when he had the chance to? At the exhibit?

Alek: "Chloe?" I had dozed off.

Chloe: "Yeah? Umm. . Okay so. .ugh, I'm sorry."

Olivia: "Are you okay?"

Chloe: "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I was still thinking about being so close to danger when i felt so safe, with Brian.

Olivia: "You two are Mai." Her words shocked me even more. Great! We blew our cover. How does she know all of this?

Alek: "What makes you think that?" Alek stalled while i gathered my thoughts.

Olivia: "I can see it in your eyes and how else would you know so many things about the Order and Mai?"

Alek: "Well, yes we are." Alek looked at me before telling her.

Olivia: "Wow, i thought i would never run into Mai ever again."

Chloe: "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Olivia: "My lips are sealed."

Chloe: "You never told us what happened to his Mom?" I wanted to hear the ending.

Olivia: "Oh right, well when I think he just got tired of her. He knew she didn't love him and that he would never have her love. So i think he had her killed?"

Alek: "You think?"

Chloe: "So you're not sure? As in you assume he had her killed?"

Olivia: "Well how else would she have died? Unless he faked everything and had her sent away." I heard sarcasm in her voice.

Chloe: "That can actually be a possibility."

Alek: "Chloe, really? You think he would have faked all that?"

Olivia: "Even her funeral?"

Chloe: "He's done worst having Andrew killed so i think he's capable of having a set up fooling everyone into thinking his wife died."

Alek: "She has a point."

Olivia: "Well we will never know." It was silent for a moment. I had so many things that I needed to soak into my brain. So many answers that lead to more questions.

Chloe: "We better get going, its getting late." I checked the time on my phone; 2:37pm. Time had gone by quick.

Alek: "Yeah let's go." We all stood up. Olivia walked us to the door and I gave her a tight hug to thank her for everything."

Olivia: "Oh, thanks sweetheart."

Chloe: "No, thank you. If it weren't for you i would never know none of this."

Olivia: "No problem. You two take care." We walked out of the house and got in the car. It was quiet; i leaned my head back and fell asleep thinking about everything i had uncovered today.

****Two Updates in two days! Yay! I'm so excited. I'm glad i got reviews todays. Thanks to everyone, it really gives me inspirations to keep writing. I hope you liked this chapter. Btw [nnn] I took your advice and wrote it from Aleks POV because i thought it would be a great idea. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, & there will be so much more to come.**

**-Mareling4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Chloe's POV**

I heard a sweet voice. We were still in the car.

Alek: "Chlo? Wake up, we're home."

I liked the sound of that. Made me think about actually sharing a home with him someday and having a family. I felt a car door open then close. Then mine opened. I felt a light kiss on my cheek before feeling hands reaching under my legs and on my back lift me up and out of the car. I didn't want to wake up. I felt like I could sleep forever and forget everything. I finally opened my eyes and found him laying next to me in my bed. He had fallen asleep too. I stared at my bedroom ceiling for what seemed like an hour but only a few minutes. I sat up and walked to my bathroom. I knew I was trying not to think about earlier. When i walked out of the bathroom he was gone. I walked up to the bed and touched where he had just been when i felt two muscular arms reach around me and hug my waist. "You look so beautiful in your sleep. I especially like the faces you make while dreaming." He chuckled. "Very cute. And the best part was the name calling." Blood rushed to my cheeks when spoke. I hated not knowing what i looked like in my sleep.

Chloe: "Name calling?" I turned to face him still embraced in his arms.

Alek: "Alek, Alek, oh Alek." He mocked. I loved his accent for some reason it turned me on.

Chloe: "I did not say that!" I blushed.

Alek: "Okay if you say so." He looked into my eyes and smiled.

I loved his smile, so smooth and sweet. He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips that i would never forget. I kissed him back with passion and aggression. I don't know what had come over me but i didn't want to stop. He held the back of my head running his fingers through my blonde locks. He turned us around and sat on the bed. I quickly crept on top of him and straddled him not breaking our kiss. He finally stopped for a breath we both needed. "Wow"

Chloe: "What?"

Alek: "That was amazing."

Chloe: "Theres more where that came from." I was the cocky one this time. I pushed him down on his back and kissed him again with the same vigor. I felt his hands run across my back and around my curves. I liked the way he caressed my body making it hard to keep cool. Our breathing accelerated between kisses. "Wait." He stopped.

Chloe: "What?" I groaned, i didn't want to stop our kisses.

Alek: "Did you hear that?"

Chloe: "Hear what?" He listened quietly before saying,

Alek: "Your moms home."

Chloe: "Shit." I mumbled under my breath but i knew he could hear me. I moved from on top of him and lay beside him. He turned on his side to face me.

Alek: "We should probably go see Jasmine."

Chloe: "Yeah, lets go right now."

Alek: "I'll go through the window. I'll be in the front. She's in the house."

Meredith: "Chloe?" Her voice was distant. I grabbed my jacket and bag and head downstairs.

Chloe: "Hey mom."

Meredith: "How was school?"

Chloe: "Umm, it was great." I forgot I even went to school.

Meredith: "Okay, where you going?"

Chloe: "I'm going to Jasmine's apartment."

Meredith: "Alright just be home before 10:00 its a school night."

Chloe: "I will." I kissed her cheek and head out the door.

Meredith: "Love you." She said as i closed the door behind me. Alek was leaning on the passengers door waiting for me to unlock.

JASMINE AND ALEK'S APARTMENT.

Alek: "Jasmine?"

Jasmine: "In the kitchen." She came out with a sandwich. "So? How'd it go?"

Chloe: "Okay."

Alek: "Brian's dad is in the Order, he killed his wife, his son's a jerk." He sighed. I gave Alek a look.

Chloe: "She said Brian's dad killed her daughter, his wife because before she was with him she fell in love with a Mai."

Alek: "He was jealous of him because he found out that she had broken up with him to be with Andrew, the Mai." He emphasized 'Mai.'

Chloe: "She said they were intimate and she didn't die."

Jasmine: "Wait, what? They had sex?"

Chloe: "Yeah and she didn't die. So theres a possibility that Brian is part Mai." Alek rolled his eyes at the sound of Brian's name. He walked over to the couch, not showing interest in the conversation anymore.

Jasmine: "I'm not sure but it could be possible."

Chloe: "She also said that it was their love that overcame the curse on humans and Mai, but Whitley had Andrew killed and tricked Allison into marrying him short after his death."

Jasmine: "Allison and Andrew? Nice names. So if Brian were Mai, why would Whitley keep him alive if he's in the Order?"

Chloe: "Part Mai, and she said to lure in other Mai and/or the Uniter."

Jasmine: "So he kept him as bait. Sounds legit. So why is Alek C.B so upset?" She whispered just so i could hear her last words.

Chloe: "He thinks i asked questions about Mai and humans because i want to be with Brian or I still think there is hope for me and him."

Jasmine: "He really cares about you. Don't take him for granted. He's had a tough life."

Chloe: "I know. He's great." I looked at the time; 7:30pm. "I better get going. Any makeup work?"

Jasmine: "Okay and not that i know of."

Chloe: "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." I looked over at the couch and Alek was still sitting there pretending to be interested in the show that was on TV.

Jasmine: "He'll be okay." She whispered.

I walked out the door without saying bye to Alek. I didn't know if he was trying to make me feel bad or not but it was definitely working. I tried my best to forget about Brian but I can't. I still want to be with Alek though. He's so good to me. Sometimes I think I don't deserve him. It almost hurt to know Alek was hurting. I wanted to turn back and show him how much I loved him. I do love him. I was afraid to admit to myself that I might be vulnerable to someone in this world but I'm willing to risk it. I got home and headed up stairs. My mom was in her room watching TV. I knocked on her door and walked in. She was asleep with the remote in her hand. I turned the TV off, put the remote on her night stand, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. I walked to my room and heard footsteps on the roof. I knew who it was. I walked to my window and climbed to the roof. Alek was sitting there. I sat next to him hugging my knees. We were silent but after a while i broke our silence.

Chloe: "I'm sorry."

Alek: "No I'm sorry for acting like a jealous jerk."

Chloe: "It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so interested in humans and Mai."

Alek: "No. Its only normal for you to still think about him. I don't blame you. Its just hard for me to accept it sometimes. I can't help but hurt when i think about you being with someone else."

Chloe: " Alek? Why are you so good to me? Sometimes I feel like your too good for me."

Alek: "It's the other way around."

Chloe: "No, really. You care for me and look out for me. You listen to what i have to say. You forgive me when I'm wrong. You're so patient with me and best of all you're my friend when I need one and my boyfriend when I want one. Why are you so perfect?"

Alek: "Perfect? I'm not even close. I'm the one who isn't enough for you. You deserve so much better. You're a great person. You care for everyone. You're not selfish or ignorant. You're humble and kind. I've never met anyone like you. You're are exceptional. I'm privileged to have you in my life."

Chloe: "Don't say that. Why are you so sure?"

Alek: "Because I know you. Chloe, you're the best thing thats ever happened to me. All my life has been an awful. I grew up alone and unloved. I was lost and confused, especially with this whole Mai thing. But you, you accepted me with my flaws. I love you Chloe King. I finally said it. I feel like I can scream it to the world but I don't have to because I already told you. You are my whole world Chloe."

Tears swelled up my eyes. I didn't deserve him. He was everything I ever wanted and I love him.

Chloe: "And I love you, Alek Petrov." I emphasized you when i spoke. He wiped away my tears and kissed so sweet. "Tears of joy." I giggled.

Alek: "This is for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Kay Jewelers. This had been what Jasmine was talking to him about. He took the necklace out and held it up for me to see.

Chloe: "Its beautiful." I sniffled. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. I held my hair up for him to out it on me. He kissed my shoulder and smiled. "You didn't have to."

Alek: "I wanted to."

Chloe: "Thank you." I kissed him once again.

Alek: "It's time for you to go to bed. It's late."

Chloe: "I don't want to leave you." I sighed.

Alek: "Neither do I but I'll see you tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day af-"

Chloe: "Okay I get it." I chuckled. He kissed me on my forehead and helped me into my room. "Goodnight." I smiled.

Alek: "Goodnight my beloved." He smiled mockingly. He's still a C.B. I shook my head.

I went to bed happy tonight. I don't regret anything I did anymore. I love Alek and I want to be with him forever. I just hope forever is long enough. I drifted off to sleep and rested for a new day.

****Okay chapter 9 is up ! :DD Please Review! It means a lot to me when you review; it makes me wanna keep writing and lets me know you guys like the story. Thanks to my readers. **

**-Mareling4**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe's POV

MORNING. WEEKDAY.

Thinking back to last night made my morning so much better. I finally knew for sure that my feelings for Alek were real. I love Alek and I want to be with him until all eight deaths do us part. I will never take the necklace off. It was beautiful. It reminded of the necklace Rose wore on the Titanic.

As I walked into the kitchen, I found my mom eating breakfast.

Chloe: "Good morning, mom?" She had drifted off.

Meredith: "Hi honey. Sorry about that I was just thinking. . real hard."

Chloe: "About Frank?"

Meredith: "About everything."

Chloe: "Mom you know you can tell me anything, so whenever you're ready I'm here."

Meredith: "Thanks, you should get going."

I kissed her on the cheek and left. I felt bad for my mom. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. The whole Frank situation and Vanessa. I feel like it was my fault and I want to make it up to her. She should date someone new! But who? I pulled into the school and parked. I was excited about helping my mom. I grabbed my things and went to class.

HISTORY CLASS.

I was drifting off to sleep until the teacher started talking about an Egyptian cat goddess.

Mr. Harnett: " Bastet or Bast, she had several names. Now, we all have different beliefs and religions, well the Egyptians had many gods and goddesses that they would pray to. In fact they had they had good for everything. Some people even believe that these gods and goddesses have human descendants on this earth. And some may still roam among us. Ooh cool, isn't it?

I couldn't help but think about this cat goddess. I had to know more. I raised my hand.

Mr. Harnett: "Yes, Chloe?"

Chloe: "This cat goddess, Bast? What did she look like?"

Mr. Harnett: "She was nothing like you would expect. She was a women with the head of a cat. But not just any cat, she was beautiful and majestic."

Tyler: "So you've seen her?" Tyler joked.

Tyler was the class clown who always had something dumb to say.

Mr. Harnett: "No I haven't but the boo-"

Chloe: "These descendants? Did they inherit special abilities from Bast?" I cut him off.

Mr. Harnett: "Why yes they do. You seem really interested in all thi-" the bell to end class cut him off. "Homework! Read chapter 19, I will quiz you!" He yelled over the bell.

As I finished putting my things away and walked towards the door Mr. Harnett stopped me.

Mr. Harnett: " Chloe? I have this book on Egyptian gods and goddesses. I think it would interest you a lot." He handed me the book from his drawer.

Chloe: "Thanks Mr. Harnett."

Mr. Harnett: "Have you researched the topic before?"

Chloe: "Umm, no but I will. I gotta get to class." I lied, I had lunch first but I just didn't want him to suspect anything. I have a feeling that Mr. Harnett knows about Mai. I looked at the book cover, the title read: The Orchard of Egyptian Gods and Pharaohs. I walked to my locker to put the book away and found Alek waiting for me.

Alek: "There you are! I was starting to get worried."

Chloe: "Mr. Harnett gave me this book." I showed him the book.

Alek: "Egyptian gods? Since when are you interested in history?" He gave his back to me and started to walk away, "C'mon I'm starving."

Chloe: "Just let me put it in my locker." I put the book away and walked to him. "You know we're descendants of an Egyptian goddess."

Alek: "Does the book say that?" He seemed uninterested.

Chloe: "No Mr. Harnett, he was saying that these gods have human descendants and I think we might be descendants of the cat goddess Bast."

Alek: "We should look into it, now c'mon."

I didn't know why he was being so strange but I didn't say anything else on the subject. We went to lunch with the others.

After school Alek took me home. I then go ready for my night shift. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I was confused and I just wanted to stay home and read the book Mr. Harnett gave me. I never really thought about the history of Mai. But now I want to know everything. All right, off to work.

**Chapter 10, hope you guys like it and sorry for the way, life is hectic right now and I haven't been able to come up with a plot as to where I want this fanfic to go. Please review.

-Mareling


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe's POV

I wonder what Brian is doing? What if he's Mai? Or part? What would happen if we hooked up? What if I hooked up with Alek? Is it the same as human sex? I laughed to myself while stepping out of the shower. For some reason I didn't feel guilty about thinking of Brian. I walked into my room and started to get ready for school. Yesterday was a weird day. I hope today is better. I sat on my bad and bent down to put lotion on my legs when I noticed the book Mr. Harnett gave me was gone. I had left it on my nightstand. Where could I have left it? I looked around for it everywhere. I went downstairs in my robe to look for it.

Meredith: "Morning! Whatcha looking for?"

Chloe: "Umm, . . This book my teacher gave me." I said as I removed the sofa cushions.

Meredith: "When was the last time you saw it?"

Chloe: "Last night before work I could've sworn I left it on my nightstand." I stopped looking to think.

Meredith: "Well, do you need it for today?"

Chloe: "Not really, it was just a book he lend me."

Meredith: "Then just look for it when you get home, you're going to be late."

Chloe: "Alright." I walked up the stair to finish getting ready. Man I could've sworn I had the book in my room.

I left my house and as I drove to school I turned on the radio.

Announcer: "Good Morning people! Happy Monday to all! . . . . " the announcer on the radio continued talking. Monday? It's Tuesday.

I got to school and went straight to my locker because I knew who'd be waiting for me.

Alek: "Hello beautiful." I blushed.

Chloe: "Hi." I smiled.

Alek: "The necklace looks even better on you in the daylight."

Chloe: "It looked the same yesterday."

Alek: "No, it was dark."

Chloe: "What are you talking about? I wore it all day yesterday." Alek must have not seen me wearing it yesterday.

Alek: "But I didn't give it to you until last night." Alek stared at me like I was crazy.

Chloe: "No you gave it to me the day before yesterday."

Alek: "Chloe? Are you okay? Because you just skipped a whole day." He chuckled.

Chloe: "Wait! What day is today?"

Alek: "Monday."

Chloe: "What? No. Today is Tuesday." Was I the one going crazy? Amy and Paul were walking towards us when I blurted out, "Today is Tuesday, right?"

Amy: "Well hello to you too, and no it's Monday."

What was going on? Today is Tuesday! Not Monday? I'm confused. Why is everyone saying its Monday.

Paul: "Chloe? Earth to Chloe!"

Chloe: "Guys you are all wrong. It's Tuesday! And I remember because I worked yesterday, and, and Mr. Harnett, the book. He gave me the book."

Alek: "What book?"

I wasn't sure what was happening. Is it possible that I dreamt everything that happened "yesterday"? Well if it's Monday I should go to history, again? Ehh whatever.

* * *

><p>Mr. Harnett: "Okay so Egyptians did have several gods and goddesses just like any other religion, but I won't go into detail about that."<p>

Mr. Harnett didn't mention Bast. Maybe I was completely crazy. But that dream, it felt so real. I need to talk to Valentina. Although I might be overreacting.

I went home after school and went straight to bed. I couldn't fall asleep. I was still a little mixed up on that whole dream thing. I don't know why I found Mr. Harnett's lecture on Bast so interesting If I had heard it all before. Jasmine and Alek told me about Bast when I first figured out I wasn't normal. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to knocks on my window. I looked at the clock, 8:32. I couldn't believe I had slept through the whole afternoon. Cats do sleep a lot. I smirked to myself. I got up and walked to the window. I dragged it up an peeked my head outside. No one.<p>

Chloe: "Alek?" I looked up to the roof when someone threw themselves on me.

We were both falling to the ground. I knew it wasn't Alek. It was scar face. I landed on my feet and got in a fighting position. He had a huge sword in his hand. It kind of felt like one of those action movies. I was fighting him off for what seemed like 20 minutes when something jumped from the bushes and flung him at the wall. He fell with a grunt.

Alek: "You okay?" I heard his accent.

Chloe: "I'm fine." I looked back at scar face, he was gone. He always disappeared right before we finished him. "For a human he's really fast."

Alek: "Don't worry we'll get him. I'm jut glad you're okay."

Chloe: "I thought it was you when he knocked on my window."

Alek: "Do I ever knock?"

Chloe: "No."

Alek: "You have to be more careful." He emphasized have.

Chloe: "I know, I'm sorry I just thought-"

Alek: "Shh, it's okay. I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Chloe: "I love you." it was random, but it's how I was feeling. He held me close and pulled me into a kiss.

Alek: "When does your mom get home?"

Chloe: "We have enough time." I didn't know what we had time for but I we both felt the same.

We climbed back up to my window. He went in first and pulled me in. His hands brought me closer to him. He leaned in for a kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself harder against him. I felt his hands wander down my back and caress my curves. He reached down to the edge of my sweatshirt and pulled it up over my head. He flung it to the ground and resumed our kiss. We never kissed each other so passionately before. He lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I went for his shirt and he lift his toned arms to let me take it off. Still hinged to his waist I ran my hands down his abdomen. I loved his body. I've never wanted Alek in this way so bad. It was almost impossible to think of anything else. He looked me straight in the eyes for what seemed like forever when he finally kissed me again. He took us to my bed and laid me down. He placed himself over me. He eyed me up and down. His eyes savoring every inch of my body. I was only in my bra and short shorts. But that was enough for him. He brought his eyes back to mine and smiled.

Alek: "Beautiful."

* * *

><p>Beautiful was the last thing that was said that night. I went to sleep happy.<p>

****Okay so here's chapter 11 I hope it was good. Remember to review because it means a lot to me & it motivates me to keep writing. Thanks to all the dedicated readers for your patience. I have a feeling that I should update chapter 12 really fast before you guys die of anxiety. Lol**

**-Mareling:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alek's POV

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. She looked so beautiful. The most precious thing I had ever laid eyes upon. I wanted to make love to her all night. But eight hours would never be enough. I've only dreamt of Chloe in this way. How her body would look in the dim light. Her eyes shining in the dark room. I could stare at her for years. And now I was finally living it.

Chloe's POV

Though my alarm woke me up I was in a good mood. I felt peaceful and serene. I found a new message on my phone-I went home to get ready for school, Love you. I was so focused on Alek that I didn't even noticed when my mom got home. I got ready and headed downstairs.

Meredith: "Morning honey."

Chloe: "Good morning mom." I was kind of scared that she might know Alek was with me last night. "What time did you get home?"

Meredith: "3:00," she looked away suspiciously.

Chloe: "3:00? Why were you out do late?"

Meredith: "I would've waken you up but you were already asleep."

Chloe: "Don't avoid my question. . . Wait did you, umm, come in my room, by any chance?"

Meredith: "No your door was locked. You should get going." oh thank god. I didn't care if she didn't answer my question I was just glad she doesn't know Alek was with me all night.

Chloe: "Alright. I'm leaving." I grabbed my bag and was stepping out the front door when she spoke again, my heart dropped.

Meredith: "Oh and umm, about the book, did you find it?" That was close.

Chloe: "Uhh, yeah. It was in my locker."

Meredith: "Okay then, bye."

I arrived at school and was at my locker getting my books out.

Alek: "Hello." He said seductively. I giggled.

Chloe: "Hi." I smirked and tiptoed to his lips. Smack. "Ouch! Amy!" She slapped my butt, she hadn't done that in a while but I guess she's starting again.

Alek: "Hey that's my job!" He raised his eyebrow. I elbowed him.

Amy: "Ooh I didn't know cats were territorial." He had a firm arm wrapped around my waist, constantly shifting between my lower back and butt. I didn't really think he should be touching my ass but I kinda didn't want him to stop.

Alek: "Haha, cute." He mocked Amy.

Chloe: "Where's Paul?"

Amy: "Late. . He's at a dentist appointment he'll be here by lunch.

We all headed out separate ways.

Finally lunch came and I stood in line waiting for the others. I couldn't stop thinking about Alek and last night. I wanted him so bad right now. It was almost inappropriate what I was thinking but I couldn't help it.

Amy: "Hey!" I jumped up. "What were you thinking about?" Her voice had a suspicious tone. I looked across the cafeteria and he was walking towards us. He looked so sexy to me, in his fitted long sleeve shirt that emphasized all his muscles and cuts. "Oh I see."

He finally reached us and pulled me from my waist for a dramatic kiss. I felt his hand creep to my butt again.. He had big manly hands and I loved it. Amy turned away as if that was any privacy.

Alek: "Your boyfriends coming," He told Amy.

Amy: "Yay! And umm, he's not my boyfriend."

Alek: "Sure, whatever." He turned his attention back to me. We grabbed our food and went to our usual table, where Jasmine was sitting.

Amy: "You know? You guys have been acting kind of weird. Especially you Chloe. You haven't said a word."

Chloe: "What do you want me to say?" I grinned.

Paul: "Hey guys! What I missed?" Paul interrupted.

Amy: "I was just telling Chloe how strange her and Alek have been acting."

Jasmine: "I wonder why!" Jasmine sighed as if she knew something.

Alek: "Shut up." Alek snapped, making Jasmine laugh slightly.

Chloe: "Wait? Does she know something?"

Alek: "She better not."

Paul: "I'm confused, what does she know?"

Amy: "I don't know. Probably something Alek did." She whispered to him.

Jasmine: "Alek, you shouldn't be do uptight; everyone does it." She smirked.

Chloe: "Everyone does what?" I looked between Jasmine and Alek for an answer, but neither responded.

We finished the rest of the day in school and we headed home. I went home and got ready for work. When I got to work there wasn't much to fix up. It was probably a slow day. I folded some clothes and hung other things, and that was pretty much it.

Lana: "You know, you've had a smile on your face since you got here." She smiled.

Chloe: "I have?"

Lana: "Alright so I'm guessing Brian?"

Chloe: "Brian? Umm no, we don't talk anymore." I flinched when she said his name.

Lana: "Oh really? What happened?"

Chloe: "He just wasn't for me, you know?"

Lana: "Wow that sucks, you guys looked so happy and perfect together."

Chloe: "I'm happy." I lied. Yes I'm happy with Alek but I'm not happy right now.

Lana: "I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut."

Chloe: "No no, it's okay to ask. I just wasn't ready to hear all that."

The rest of the time at work was kind of awkward. We finished up and Lana closed the store. I thought I heard rustling on the roof. I climbed up, nothing. I headed home, glad that I could finally go to bed. My mom was asleep when I came home. She must have had a long day. I went to my room and too a long shower. Just thinking about what Lana said put a hole in my heart. I didn't know why. I slipped into my pjs, and went to bed. I lay there unable to go to sleep. I felt like there was something missing. I checked my phone, nothing. No text or missed call. I looked over to my window, I got up and proceeded to look for him. Although I didn't think I would find him. He was there.

Chloe: "Hi."

Alek: "Hi. . "

Chloe: "Whats wrong?"

Alek: "I don't know." He didn't even look at me as he spoke.

Chloe: "How can I make it better?" I leaned to kiss him and he tried to resist but he couldn't. His kiss was dull, not like their usual selves. "Okay something is really wrong because you're not kissing right."

Alek: "I was at your job. On the roof."

Chloe: "That was you? Why didn't you wait for me?"

Alek: "I overheard your conversation."

Chloe: "Oh no, Brian c'mon you-"

Alek: "Brian?" He raised his eyebrow.

Chloe: "I mean Alek. Sorry, it's just that everyone has been talking about Brian and I'm just sick of it." I couldn't believe that I called him Brian.

Alek: "Why weren't you ready to hear "all that"?"

Chloe: "Because it still bothers me. But don't worry, I won't change my mind."

Alek: "I apologize, you know how I get."

Chloe: "It's okay it lets me know you care. By the way, last night, did we? You know."

Alek: "Have sex? Make love? Banged? Fuc-"

Chloe: "Okay! I get it! Did we?" I was laughing a little too loud.

Alek: "Why can't you say it?"

Chloe: "C'mon don't make me say it!"

Alek: "Say it!"

Chloe: "Ugh, did we. . make love last night?" I said the last four words fast. I couldn't see myself but I'm sure I turned into a tomato.

Alek: "Wow the pills made you forget?"

Chloe: "Pills? So you drugged me?"

Alek: "Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking." He chuckled. "You had a slight headache from the fall."

Chloe: "I know I remember that. I just wanted to see what you'd say."

Alek: "And no."

Chloe: "No what?"

Alek: "Nothing happened last night."

Chloe: "Not that I wanted it I happen but why not?" I paused for an answer and realized what I had said. He smiled and I think he was actually blushing. "I mean not that I wouldn't want to but I just want to know if it was me. Was I bad? Did I smell or som-," He shut me up with a kiss.

Alek: "Now that I've got your attention, I didn't want to do while you were on medication."

Chloe: "Did I want to?" I blushed.

Alek: "So bad!" He teased. I punched his arm.

Chloe: "Shaddap!" He laughed. There was a pause after his laugh.

Alek: "We both wanted to. Some more than others but yeah." He teased again.

Chloe: "So just because I was drugged?"

Alek: "Well because when it does happen and we make love, I want you to be completely aware of every second, every touch, every kiss. And I want you to remember everything." By now I was probably a red glow stick.

Chloe: "How thoughtful of you. Thanks. I would've wanted to remember it to."

Alek: "Me too."

Chloe: "I love you."

Alek: "What?"

Chloe: "I love you." I emphasized love this time.

Alek: "What?"

Chloe: "I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

Alek: "Shhhh, your mom!" We both burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh god. Sorry I just like to hear you say it. I love you too and I'm not just saying it, I mean it."

Chloe: "I know. Are you gonna stay?"

Alek: "There's school tomorrow." I gave him the puppy eyes. "You know, that doesn't work on cats. And fine." He kissed my forehead.

He climbed back into my window and helped me in. We curled up in my bed in a spooning position. I didn't want to ever let go of him. I started thinking about is in the future.

Chloe: "Do Mai get married?"

Alek: "Are you asking me to marry you indirectly, Chloe King?"

Chloe: "No thats you're job." He chuckled in my ear.

Alek: "They can."

Chloe: "Can they have kids?"

Alek: "They? You mean us. And I don't know, wanna try?" I elbowed him softly.

"Yes they can. Now sleep."

We both drifted to sleep in perfect harmony.

**Alright here's chapter 12. It's a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys Like it. Remember to review because your review matter to me. Thanks for reading :)

-Mareling


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chloe's POV

Today is Wednesday. It had been exactly 10 days since Alek and I went to see Olivia. I had thought about Brian and how he could be part Mai but it didn't bother me anymore. I think I'm finally free from him. I know I love Alek and he's the only one I want. I got ready for school and headed out. My mom had already left. How weird.

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL. PARKING LOT.<strong>

I was getting my things out of the car when I heard someone behind me.

Chloe: "Morning Jasmine!"

Jasmine: "Aww its sucks that I can't scare you."

Chloe: "For the record I can't scare you either." I smiled. "So whats up?"

Jasmine: "Well my mom is coming back today in the afternoon." She said disappointed.

Chloe: "Cheer up! She's not that bad. And if you want I'll come over after school and we can all greet her."

Jasmine: "Yeah if she's not in a bad mood."

Chloe: "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I saw Alek and he gave me my usual kiss and squeeze. Then I went to class. I was in Mr. Harnett's class and I was curious about that deja vu event that I had. So after class I went up to him.

Chloe: "Hey, Mr. Harnett."

Mr. Harnett: "Hi, Chloe. What can I do for you?"

Chloe: "Did you by any chance lend me a book or something?"

Mr. Harnett: "No, not that I recall. Why?"

Chloe: "Umm, nothing. I was just wondering. Thanks." I walked away awkwardly. That was embarrassing I felt like a retard.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL. <strong>

I was driving to Jasmine's and Alek's. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom. I waited as it rang.

Meredith: "Hello?"

Chloe: "Hey mom, I know you're probably busy but I was calling to let you know that I will be over at Jasmine's."

Meredith: "Hey hun. I'm not too busy. And sorry about not being there this morning, my boss wants us to start coming in an hour early now."

Chloe: "Oh really? That sucks." I said distractedly.

Meredith: "What are you doing?"

Chloe: "Uh, nothing." I said childishly.

Meredith: "Are you driving?" She said sternly.

Chloe: "Yeah, sorry! I'm almost there!"

Meredith: "Chloe, I don't want to end up telling my 'how I lost my daughter' texting and driving story, on those commercials."

Chloe: "Okay mom. I love you."

Meredith: "Love you too. Muah." I hung up.

* * *

><p>I walked in to the building and made my way to the elevator. I got to their floor and reached their door, when Alek opened it.<p>

Alek: "You didn't tell me you were coming." He pulled me into a hug.

Chloe: "Sorry?" I said sarcastically.

Jasmine: "She's here for me not you." Jasmine sassed at Alek and pulled me away from him. I chuckled.

Chloe: "So what time is Valentina getting here?"

Jasmine: "I was just on the phone with her. She's at the airport."

Chloe: "Shouldn't you go pick her up?"

Jasmine: "Nope, she said she was taking a taxi."

Chloe: "Oh." I kind of felt bad for Jasmine. Her relationship with her mom wasn't the best and sometimes it seemed like they didn't like each other. It must be frustrating not being to live up to your moms expectations.

Jasmine: "Do you work today?"

Chloe: "Yeah at 6:00pm." I looked at my phone and it was 3:06pm. I still had time.

Jasmine: "Are you gonna tell her?" Alek was in the kitchen listening and he walked over to the couch where Jasmine and I were.

Chloe: "Tell who? What?"

Alek: "Valentina."

Jasmine: "About Brian."

Chloe: "I thought we agreed we weren't going to."

Jasmine: "Well I mean she needs to know. Especially about Whitley."

We heard the door open and Valentina walks in with her bags. She put them down near the kitchen and walks over to us.

Valentina: "What do I need to know about Whitley?"

Jasmine: "Mom, hi."

Chloe: "Hey Valentina." I got up to give her a welcome back hug.

Alek: "Hey Val." Alek gave her a hug.

Valentina: "Well, isn't my daughter going to give me a welcome home hug?"

Jasmine: "Yeah." She gave her mom an awkward hug.

Valentina: "So what is this about Whitley?" Alek and Jasmine both looked over to me as if to say 'you tell her'.

Chloe: "Umm, well theres been a couple of things that happened while you were gone."

Valentina: "Like?" She sat down.

Alek: "Like Chloe and I are together." Alek blurted out.

Valentina: "Really? I'm glad you forgot about your human." That comment made me feel kind of awkward. I just smiled shyly. "So Whitley?"

Chloe: "Well, just the usual he's been after me." I left out the Brian part I still didn't want to tell her about him.

Valentina: "You didn't lose a life did you?" Her expression changed.

Chloe: "No of course not." I reassured her.

Valentina: "Well, alright. I'm really tired so I'm going to unpack and go straight to bed."

Chloe: "Yeah I have to get going too." She walked away and we all looked at each other, not speaking because we knew she would be able to hear us.

Jasmine: "So see you tomorrow?"

Chloe: "Yeah." I got up to walk towards the door and Alek followed. He walked me down to my car.

Alek: "Why didn't you tell her?"

Chloe: "I don't know. I just don't think I should until I'm sure that he is dangerous."

Alek: "You don't want her to hurt him."

Chloe: "Alek. Please, don't take it that way."

Alek: "I'm not mad. I understand. I might dislike him but if he's innocent then he should be left alone."

Chloe: "I love you." I smiled at him. Alek did have a nice side, even if he hated Brian.

Alek: "I love you too." He kissed me as I got in my car. " See you tonight."

Chloe: "Bye." I closed my door and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>WORK. <strong>

It was 8:45, almost closing time. When someone walks in. I automatically recognized his scent.

Brian: "Hey Chloe." Lana winks at me and goes to the back room.

Chloe: "Brian, Hi."

Brian: "Surprised?" He seemed kind of jerky.

Chloe: "Yeah, I was expecting to see you."

Brian: "You never got back to me."

Chloe: "Right, sorry. I just been busy with school, and work."

Brian: "And your boyfriend." He blurted with an attitude.

Chloe: "Okay what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Brian: "I don't know Chloe. I'm just not really a cat person. I've always preferred dogs." He smirked sinisterly.

Chloe: "What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. Does he know?

Brian: "Well I gotta go. See you around. Or not." He smiled evilly and walked out of the store.

I stood there without saying a word. What the hell jus happened?

Lana: "Chloe?"

****Alright so I decided to continue my fanfiction. And I hope you guys like this. Heres chapter 13! Remember to leave reviews :)**

**-Mareling4 **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

After my shift I went straight home. I was still stirred up about what Brian's little remark meant. Shit. It makes me so mad. I feel like he's trying to get back at me for leaving him. Alek will be over soon and I'm not sure if I should tell him or not. It'll definitely make him hate Brian more.

I got home and went straight to my room. My mom was already in her room, probably tired from her new schedule. As I walked in my room I threw my bags down and started to undress myself. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stood there naked looking at myself in the mirror. I kept switching my eyes to cat then back to normal. It was kind of cool.

I showered quick without washing my hair. I put on my robe and as I walked out of my bathroom I felt his lips crashing into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my body close to his. I ran my fingers through his hair, it was long enough for me to hold onto. He kissed me so passionately. He slowly crept down my neck planting kisses at every inch. I was starting to forget about the Brian situation but I let it slip back in my mind. Alek's aggressiveness narrowed.

Alek: "Whats wrong?" He asked concerned. "We don't have to."

Chloe: "No its not that." Oh believe me I wanted to. "Brian came by work today."

Alek: "What did he say?" He said still holding me close. It didn't seem to bother him when I said Brian.

Chloe: "He has being a jerk. He had a really bad attitude. And-"

Alek: "And what?" His tone changed.

Chloe: "When I asked why he was being so rude he said 'I don't know Chloe. I'm just not really a cat person. I've always preferred dogs.' And then he smiled this mean smile. Like he hated me."

Alek: "That fucking asshole. He's in the Order Chloe. I told you so."

Chloe: "Well I don't want to talk about him right now." I pulled him into a kiss. "Where were we?" I smiled seductively.

He lift me up and put me against the wall, not breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not caring that I was completely naked under my robe. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. I ran my hand up and down his back digging my nails into him as he kissed my neck. I was turning me on so bad. I was kind of ashamed to think it but I've never been so horny in my life. I just wanted him right now. I loved him and I was prepared to make love to him.

He carried me over and laid me down on my bed gently. I reached over to my night table and turned off the light. I could still see from the moonlight through my window. And after all, cats had great night vision. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

Alek: "Chloe, I love you so much. I've never felt like this for anyone in this world. You are the only reason I wake up every morning. And I want you to know that if this isn't what you want right now, I respect that." It made want to tear up when he said that.

Chloe: "I love you too. And I want to do this with you. You're the only one I want."

When I said that its like I triggered something in Alek. I felt how excited he was. I knew I wasn't his first but that didn't bother me. I loved him. And I wanted him to be my first.

He leaned in to kiss me once again and I felt the love. I felt those sparks that people talk about in movies.I ran my hands down his chest to his nicely formed abs. He was so fit. I could feel the bulge in his pants begging to get out. My hands made their way to his pants and unbuttoned them. He slipped them off with his boxers. He was completely naked but I was too embarrassed to even look down there. He started to kiss me down my neck again. Reaching my chest he slowly started to untie my robe. He kissed straight done between my breast down to my belly button. I slipped my arms out of the robe and laid there. Completely exposed to him. His eyes looked me up and down finally reaching my eyes. He kissed me so passionately.

Alek: "You're so beautiful." He said between kisses. I could feel our breathing starting to accelerate. "Are you ready?" He said. I felt him at my entrance and I wanted to scream out yes. "Yeah." He pushed through and entered me at the same time he whispered "I love you," in my ear. He started to thrust at a slow pace. The pain was minimal but it slowly started to fade. "You okay?" He asked concerned. "Yeah." I reassured him. He leaned down to kiss me. His lips so soft and warm it drove me wild. I felt his thrusts getting faster and harder. The pain was completely gone now, it was all pleasure. I let out slight moans. He kept looking into my eyes and it just made me more anxious. I felt my climax building. I drew my claws and my eyes changed to cat like as did his. We weren't just making love its like our Mai instinct kicked in, and we were mating. I dug my claws into his back as I felt the chilling orgasm rip through me. I felt him grown into my mouth as he came with me. I felt his warmth inside me. Never breaking our kiss he turned us over so I was on top of him. He kissed my forehead as our breathing regulated.

Chloe: "I love you so much."

Alek: "I love you too, Chlo." I fell asleep on his chest after the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING. <strong>

I woke up the happiest girl in the world. Just thinking about it sent chills through my body. I got ready for school and headed out. I knew my mom wouldn't be home so I left earlier to pick up something to eat at Starbucks. I got to Starbucks and got in line. "Chloe." I turned around and there he is.

Chloe: "What do you want?" I said angrily.

Brian: "I wanted to apologize." It was my turn to order. So I just gave my back to him.

Chloe: "Hi, can I have a tall caramel frappe and oatmeal cookie please."

Brian: "Chloe I know I was being a dick. Just let me explain it to you." I payed for my food and moved to the other side.

Chloe: "Brian I don't have time I have to get to school." I grabbed my order and started walking out. He followed.

Brian: "Please!" He grabbed my arm. "Can we talk after school? Maybe have lunch?"

Chloe: "I don't thin-"

Brian: "Please Chloe, please." He begged.

Chloe: "Fine!" I gave in. "Now I have to go."

Brian: "Thanks I'll text you the address." I walked out the door without looking back.

I wasn't sure wether or not I should go but I think I will. I wanted to know what he was all about. I needed to know what he knows.

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL. LUNCH.<strong>

Alek and I were waiting in line to get our food. He had his arm around me and a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile either.

Jasmine: "You too are acting weird again." She joked.

Alek: "You need a boyfriend so you can stop worrying about us."

Jasmine: "Shut up!" She punched Alek playfully.

Amy: "Chlo, after school I'm going to this boutique that just opened. Its so cute. You should come. Jasmine's going too. Oh and Paul!"

Paul: "Yeah, she's making me go."

Jasmine: "Don't pretend like you don't want to."

Chloe: "I don't know if I can I have some stuff to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL. PARKING LOT.<strong>

Alek walked me to my car. He kissed me so sweet.

Alek: "How did you feel this morning?"

Chloe: "Well its just like any other day." I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just kidding. Last night was great. You're the best I ever had, literally!" I joked.

Alek: "You are too cute." He kissed my forehead. "So what is it that you're today?"

Chloe: "Oh umm, just run some errands for my mom. You know, with her new schedule she doesn't really have time for stuff." I wasn't lying to him but I didn't think he needed to know. I could take care of the situation with Brian.

Alek: "Alright. You're off today right?"

Chloe: "Yeah."

Alek: "Okay so see you tonight." He kissed me and walked away.

* * *

><p>I'm glad he wasn't suspicious, or at least he didn't seem it. I sat in my car and waited for Alek and Jasmine to drive away. I checked my phone and found a text from Brian. It had the address of the place where he wanted to meet up. I started driving and finally reached the place. It wasn't too far. It was kind of like a cafe but not too many people around. I sat on one of the tables outside and waited.<p>

Brian: "Chloe!" I heard from behind me. I turned around. "Thanks for coming."

Chloe: "Yeah. So can we just make it quick I don't really feel like being here." He sat down in front of me and reached for my hands. "What are you doing?"

Brian: "I just wanted to say that I love you and I want to be with you."

Chloe: "Brian, let go. This is why you brought me here? I'm with Alek now." I got up and started charging to my car. It was parking lot on the side of the building, kind of like an alley. He followed me and grabbed me from my arm. "Brian you're hurting me!"

Brian: "Where are you going?"

Scarface: "Good job Brian. Your father will be proud." I heard the voice from behind me.

Chloe: "You set me up! You're in the Order! All this time? How could you say you love me and betray me like this" I yelled while he was still holding on to me.

Brian: "I wasn't always in it! My father recently introduced me to it. And I do love you. But if I can't have you, he can't either." I felt scarface getting closer and pull out a knife. slowly pressing it against my face.

Scarface: "Eight lives to go? Make that seve-" He got cut off when Jasmine jumped onto him.

Alek threw himself on Brian and scratched his back, leaving five large scratches on his back. Jasmine was being trying to hold off scarface but I went to help her.

**Alek's POV**

Chloe went to Jasmines aid. I picked Brian up by his neck, his feet dangling from the ground.

Alek: "I should kill you for what you've done! But I suggest you keep away from Chloe and the Order or else you'll finish your little friend." I threw him onto the ground. He just didn't do much but stare at me, defenseless. Chloe and Jasmine managed to kill scarface. "Chloe, Jasmine, lets go now!"

**Chloe's POV**

I ran to my car where Brian was laying near. He just stared at me with guilt in his eyes.

Brian: "I'm sorry Chloe." He panted.

Chloe: "Fuck you Brian!" I snapped and drove off.

We automatically went to Valentina's house. I knew that they would want me to tell her.

I was done defending Brian. He messed with the wrong one.

****Alright 2 chapters in one day ! Woohoo lol. So Heres 14! I hope you guys like it. PLEASE leave your reviews below!**

**-Mareling4**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Brian's POV**

**Before the "Set up"**

BRIAN'S HOUSE.

I got into my car. I didn't bother helping the Rogue. He was dead. I couldn't even lean back because of the enormous pain I felt from the scratches. I got home and went upstairs to wash up. The five scratches stung as I stepped into the shower. I finished washing up and went downstairs and found Simone standing in the living room.

Simone: "How did it go?" She raised an eyebrow.

Brian: "They killed the Rogue." Her eyes widened.

Simone: "What!" She turned around and banged her fist on the table. "Shit." She turned around to face me. "How can you let this happen? Where's his body?"

Brian: "I didn't really have control over the situation. And in the alley parking lot."

Simone: "Your father will be so disappointed." She scorned. I turned around and gave my back to her. "You're bleeding." She walked over to me and raised my shirt up, with a gasp. "They did this to you?"

Brian: "The guy did. How bad is it?"

Simone: "You need to go to the hospital." She grabbed her coat. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>AT THE HOSPITAL.<p>

Doctor: "Alright, you're all stitched up and ready to go. You have approximately 150 stiches. About 30 in each gash. How did this even happen?" Simone and I looked at each other. None of us saying a word. "The scratches are about half an inch deep and 8 inches long. Make sure he rinses them everyday with alcohol or hydrogen peroxide. Were you attacked by some animal?" He asked again.

Simone: "A cat." She said sarcastically.

Doctor: "Wow an angry kitty." He joked but neither of us laughed.

Simone: "Well thank you doctor. I'll make sure he takes great care of it. Lets go Brian."

Brian: "Thank you doctor." I shook his hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>When we got home, my dads car was in the drive way. We went straight to his office.<p>

Simone: "The Rogue is dead." She walked into the room. My father turned his seat around to face us.

Whitley: "Did you at least take one of her lives?" My father directed the question towards me.

Brian: "No, the other two came to her rescue before we could."

Whitley: "So what _did_ you do?" My father asked as if I was worthless.

Brian: "Nothing." I turned my face. "The male protector spared my life."

Simone: "Show him your wounds." I turned around and Simone helped pull up my shirt.

Whitley: "Simone let me speak to my son alone." He looked down in disappointment.

Simone walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you know what you've done? You've had my best man killed and created a fool of me." I looked down the whole time. "This better not have been because of your pathetic feelings for this girl!" He raised his voice.

Brian: "I'm sorry. You knew I still loved her."

Whitley: "Love is not the objective. You wanted to make me proud, didn't you? So I, being the noble man I am, gave you the opportunity to join me in my occupation. Do remember that _you_ accepted. Now you must keep your word. After all she doesn't care for you. She left you for the other of her kind. She ripped your heart out cold. Not caring about your feelings. I don't see why you should still love her." He was right.

Brian: "And you have my word. I won't disappoint you again." I got up and walked to my room. My dad had a point. I did want to make him proud. I loved Chloe but she didn't love me. She hurt me so bad. Maybe she did deserve to suffer, for making me suffer. I _should _hate her. Her and her stupid boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

**After "Set up"**

I couldn't believe what Brian had just done. I knew I shouldn't be angry since road rage is potentially dangerous but I was disturbed by the thought of Brian in the Order. It made me so mad that he could do this to me. Maybe I was over exaggerating but though things happened like they did between us, I at least think he owed me loyalty. I pulled into the parking lot of Jasmine, Alek, and Valentina's apartment building. I went up and walked in.

Valentina: "What's going on?" I didn't want to speak. Jasmine looked over to me and spoke for me.

Jasmine: "Chloe was set up." She said with a timid voice.

Valentina: "By who?"

Alek: "Whitley Rezza. ." Alek looked over to me before continuing. So i said it for him.

Chloe: "And his son Brian."

Valentina: "Wait? That human boy you were seeing?"

Chloe: "Yes."

Valentina: "Did he steal a life?"

Jasmine: "No, we got there in time, before they could do anything. We also got rid of scarface."

Valentina: "What about the boy?"

Alek: "I let him off with a warning."

Valentina: "A warning? We can't afford to give warnings Alek." She raised her voice a little. "Well the good thing is you guys killed scarface. It'll be some time before Whitley finds someone good enough to replace him. But either way we must be cautious. Never letting our guard down. And for that human boy, stay away from him. At all cost. Or else I'll personally have to deal with him."

Chloe: "Don't worry. I have no intentions of ever seeing him again. I have Alek and Brian has lost my respect and trust."

* * *

><p>We ended the discussion and I left home. Thank goodness I had off today. I was surprised of Valentina's reaction. I expected her to be angry and make a big deal. She seems different since she's been back. I drove home. It was still early. 6:45pm. I got home and my mom was watching tv on the couch.<p>

Chloe: "Hey mom!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

Meredith: "Hey hun."

Chloe: "What are you watching?" I walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

Meredith: "They're giving The Parent Trap on ABC family. I love Lindsay Lohan in this movie. Too bad she's a pothead now." I laughed with her.

Chloe: "So how was work today?"

Meredith: "It was okay. The new schedule thing is kind of tiring but I'm managing. How was school? It ended pretty late today." She said with sarcasm.

Chloe: "I'm sorry mom. I completely forgot to let you know I was over at Alek's and Jasmine's."

Meredith: "It would've helped to answer your phone." I pulled my phone out from my pocket.

Chloe: "Oh man it's been off all day. Again, I'm so sorry."

Meredith: "Alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Chloe: "Ooh I like this part."

Meredith: "Its funny that the bad girl is called Meredith too and your favorite part is when she has the lizard on her head."

Chloe: "Mom it has nothing to do with your name." I laughed.

Meredith: "You know your smile seems different." She analyzed me.

Chloe: "What do you mean?"

Meredith: "You must really love him." I blushed when I heard 'him'.

Chloe: "Mom, I really do. He's everything I could ever ask for."

Meredith: "Oh, its so nice to be in love. To have someone you can trust and depend on. A best friend to talk to." My mom was getting carried away. "I remember when your dad and I were in love. We never wanted to be away from each other. I remember the long walks we would take, talking about how happy we would be. And the first time we made love." That was kind of awkward. "Sorry to gross you out but I just miss it all."

Chloe: "Its okay. I know how that feels."

Meredith: "You do?"

Chloe: "Yeah."

Meredith: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe: "I don't know. We haven't really sat down and had a talk like this."

Meredith: "Yeah but losing your virginity is a big deal!"

Chloe: "Wait! What? No! Mom thats not what I meant!" I panicked. "I was talking about being in love."

Meredith: "Oh, right. Sorry.."

Chloe: "Yeah,.." I laughed nervously.

Meredith: "Getting kind of sweaty there."

Chloe: "Yeah I should probably go upstairs and shower. Its been a long day." I scurried up the steps.

Meredith: "Alright then." She said suspiciously.

I couldn't believe my mom almost caught me. I'm glad she didn't ask me straight forward if I was a virgin or not. I don't think I would've been able to lie to her. At least I saved myself the embarrassment. I jumped in the shower. When I got out I found Alek sitting on my bed. It was 9:05pm and my mom was still up.

Chloe: "Alek! My moms still up." I whispered loudly.

Alek: "Why did you lie to me?" He spoke softly.

Chloe: "I didn't li-" He cut me off.

Alek: "You said you were running some errands for your mom." He paused. "What made you want to see him?"

Chloe: "Alek, its not what you think. I ran into him at Starbucks and-"

Alek: "And you set up a date to see him after school?"

Chloe: "It wasn't a date, I didn't want to see him."

Alek: "So you were forced to drive over to the cafe and have lunch with him." He said sarcastically.

Chloe: "Alek, you're not letting me explain myself."

Alek: "But why couldn't you tell me!" He got up to face me. "You say you that you love me and that you trust me to tell me anything but yet you do this behind my back. How can you say you love me? Unless you lied." Tears started to swell up my eyes.

Chloe: "Don't go there! How can you question my love for you! I do trust you but I was tired! I was tired of everything. Of Brian. He begged me to have lunch with him because he wanted to apologize. Then he said he loved me so I refused to listen anymore and so I got up and left when he followed me to my car and everything happened. I just wanted to end it with him for good. To tell him off and rid myself of him forever! And you're standing here thinking the worst of me!" I raised my voice. There was a knock at my door. Luckily it was locked.

Meredith: "Chlo? Are you okay? Who are you talking to?" I wiped my tears.

Chloe: "Umm no one mom. I'm just running some lines for a play I want to audition for at school." I lied.

Meredith: "You sure?"

Chloe: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Meredith: "Well okay, I'll be in my room. I'm gonna shower. Let me know if you need anything."

Chloe: "Okay." I directed my attention back to Alek.

Alek: "You think I'm jealous? You think this is about you seeing him?"

Chloe: "Well thats what it seems like!"

Alek: "Chloe, do you know how close he was to slitting your throat! If I wouldn't have followed you they could have killed the 8 lives you have left! I don't care about Brian or anyone else. I care about you! You okay! This could have ended so bad! If that would have happened I would have never forgave myself! Don't you know that you're everything I have to live for? If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive. I thrive on you! You need to understand that your safety if the most important thing to me. I love you Chloe! I can't have anything happen to you." Tears rolled down his cheeks. I threw myself on him hugging him tight. I've never seen Alek like this. I couldn't believe how much I meant to him.

Chloe: "Alek I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I've taken how much I mean to you for granted. I'm so lucky to have you. I'm sorry I lied to you but I promise that from now on I won't hide anything from you, no matter how small. I love you so much." I kissed him and hugged him.

Alek: "I forgive you. I'm sorry for being so harsh sometimes. I just can't help it. You're so important to me. I love you."

We laid on my bed with my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat in unison with mine. Though Alek and I fought sometimes it seemed like after every argument we loved each other even more. We weren't perfect but no couple is. The important part is that we love each other. And no one can take that away from us.

****Chapter 15 :) Please review Hope you guys like it. Its kind of less intriguing as the other chapter but yeah.. so leave your reviews :)**

**-Mareling04**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Chloe's POV**

**Saturday**

I could hear a woman's muffled screams and her heart beating fast. I ran threw dark hallways following the sounds. I ran to the end of a hallway and pushed through heavy metal doors. And there was Olivia. She was tied down to a chair by her hands and feet. A cloth in her mouth and tears streaming down her face. I ran to her taking out the cloth from her mouth.

Chloe: "Olivia! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" I panted.

Olivia: "Chloe leave! They're going to kill us both!" She yelped in fear.

Chloe: "No I won't leave you!" I started to untie her hands when-

Olivia: "Chloe!" She gasped. I turned around and found Whitley and Brian standing about 12 feet behind me.

I immediately woke up, sweaty from my nightmare. I sat up quick. "Olivia? Oh no, no, no, no." I said to myself afraid of what could happen to her. I reached for my phone and dialed Alek.

**Phone Convo:**

Alek: "Hello? Good morning love."

Chloe: "Alek, she's in trouble!" I panicked.

Alek: "What? Who?" His tone changed.

Chloe: "Olivia! They're going to kill her Alek! We have to save her!"

Alek: "Chloe calm down! How do you know this? Where are you?"

Chloe: "No, I'm home but I had a dream and Olivia was strapped to a chair and Whitley and Brian were going to kill her!"

Alek: "Alright listen, I want you to calm down, I'm sure she's fine. In the mean time, eat breakfast and get ready and I'll pick you up at noon and we'll go see her, okay?"

Chloe: "Alright. Love you."

Alek: "Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone.

I don't know why I was so worried, she wasn't related to me in any way but I felt the need to protect her. She was innocent. I calmed myself as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>My mom was watching TV.<p>

Meredith: "Morning sweetie!" She yelled from the living room.

Chloe: "Morning mom." I replied as I went into the kitchen to pour a bowl of frosted flakes and milk. I walked over to the couch.

Meredith: "How was work yesterday?"

Chloe: "Okay. Not too busy. You?"

Meredith: "Ugh, same old boring work. Well, except for a minor change."

Chloe: "What changed?"

Meredith: "Frank got promoted." She sighed.

Chloe: "Mom, why are you upset about it?"

Meredith: "I'm not upset about it. I mean I'm happy for him but now with his promotion I'm going to have to see him almost every minute of the day and I just don't want it to be awkward."

Chloe: "Mom, it shouldn't be awkward. Become his friend. Who knows? Maybe later on you'll guys can push past your busy lives and try dating again." I said between mouthfuls of cereal.

Meredith: "Yeah, you're right. I still really like him and maybe something will happen."

Chloe: "Oh by the way mom, Alek is coming over in a bit. We're going out. . If thats okay with you?" I smiled.

Meredith: "No, go ahead. Leave your mother all alone at home with nothing to do. Bored, and lonely. Maybe I should get me a pet cat or two."

Chloe: "Okay mom, I get it. And you should get a feline companion." I chuckled.

Meredith: "What time is he coming over?"

Chloe: "12:00."

Meredith: "Chloe, thats in an hour."

Chloe: "Oh crap, really?"

Meredith: "Yeah you woke up pretty late. You should go get ready."

Chloe: "Yeah I'm going to get shower!" I ran upstairs knowing I took a while to get ready.

**Alek's POV**

I got to Chloe's house a 20 minutes earlier than I said I would be there. I rang the doorbell and her mom answered.

Meredith: "Hi Alek, come on in."

Alek: "Thanks Mrs. King." I said politely.

Meredith: "Oh, call me Meredith."

Alek: "Meredith." I repeated.

Meredith: "Chloe said you were coming at 12:00. You're early."

Alek: "Yeah I was, but I was already around here, since I was running some errands, which I finished early; so I just came over. I hope you don't mind, Meredith." She had a slight smile on her face.

Meredith: "No no. Not all. Do you want something to drink? Chloe will be right down." She walked over to the kitchen.

Alek: "Umm lemonade? And no rush." She poured me glass of lemonade and handed it to me.

Meredith: "You know I haven't really formally talked to you. You and Chloe seem so busy all the time. So where are you from?"

Alek: "I'm from the Ukraine."

Meredith: "Really? How interesting! Chloe is from there too. I noticed since you have a British accent." I chuckled.

Alek: "No umm, the Ukraine shares a similar accent to the ones in the UK but its a separate country in Europe."

Meredith: "Oh so you're not from England?"

Alek: "No. England is one of the countries in the UK. You know the United Kingdom of Great Britain, which includes England, Scotland, and Northern Ireland and smaller isles." I felt like a geography teacher for a bit.

Meredith: "Oh yeah. Right, I forgot. You know us parents forget these things we learn in high school." She feigned her response when I clearly knew she didn't know anything on the subject. I just flashed her a slight smile. "I can see why Chloe likes you so much. I don't see who wouldn't with an accent like that." She just made it very awkward, very quickly.

Alek: "Thats very flattering but I haven't got too much luck with girls." I blushed.

Meredith: "Really? But you have with Chloe?" She changed her expression.

Alek: "Yes, I think so. I'm very lucky to have your daughter She's very lovely." She smiled a creepy smile and I casually took a sip from my lemonade but what came out of her mouth next made me spit out every drop.

Meredith: "Are you having sex with my daughter?" I cleaned myself. I didn't know what to say.

Alek: "I, uhh." I grabbed a cloth and cleaned up the floor.

Meredith: "She won't tell me but I know you will because you are a truthful young boy." I swallowed nervously as I stood back up.

Alek: "Meredith, I -"

Chloe: "I'm ready!" I heard Chloe descend from the stairs. Thank god! She saved me.

Meredith: "So Ukraine? Huh?" Meredith completely threw off the subject.

Alek: "yeah," I said nervously. "We should get going."

Chloe: "Okay, lets go." Chloe gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom, love you."

Meredith: "Love you too. Drive safe you two! And don't be out late!" She yelled as we walked out the door.

Chloe: "What was that all about?" Chloe said as we got in the car.

*****I thought it would be funny if Meredith had a little interrogation session with Alek! This one was kind of short but i hope you guys like it. Leave your reviews below!**

**-Mareling04**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chloe's POV**

We got in the car and buckled our seat belts. When I had come downstairs I saw my mom talking to Alek, and Alek didn't seem so comfortable.

Alek: "I think your mom knows about us, you know. ." He said embarrassed, as we pulled out of my driveway.

Chloe: "What? You didn't tell her? Did you?"

Alek: "No, you came downstairs before I had a chance to say anything. Thank goodness."

Chloe: "Oh my gosh. I can't believe my mom asked you! You know, the other night she thought I had told her I lost my virginity to you."

Alek: "Did you?"

Chloe: "No! She completely misunderstood what I meant but I was so close to getting caught." We were quiet until the thought of telling my mom came to mind. "Do you think I should tell her?" I looked over to him.

Alek: "I don't know. It depends on how you think she'll take it." He said his eyes fixed on the road.

Chloe: "She seemed pretty cool about it when she thought I told her. She was more worried about why I hadn't told her rather then me not having my virginity anymore." I chuckled.

Alek: "I think you should. Better yet, we both should."

Chloe: "You'd tell her with me?" I asked surprised.

Alek: "Does that shock you?" He smiled.

Chloe: "Well kinda. Boyfriends don't really do that."

Alek: "Well its just your mom. To be honest, I'm glad your dads not around for it. Dads usually own guns." He laughed slightly. We stayed quiet again before he asked me a question that I hadn't really thought about. "Chloe?"

Chloe: "Yeah?" I looked over at him.

Alek: "Do you ever plan on telling Meredith you're Mai?" He looked at me and back at the road.

Chloe: "Mmm. .You know? It hasn't crossed my mind. Now that you say it, I'd like to. I don't like keeping secrets from her." We pulled into Olivia's driveway.

I quickly unbuckled and stepped out of the car. I didn't wait for Alek as I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again. Nothing. I was starting to think the worst.

Chloe: "Oh my god! Alek, what if they've got her?" I started panic.

Alek: "Don't syke yourself out, maybe she's out. She should be back soon. We'll wait for her." I listened to Alek and tried relaxing a bit.

We waited for 20 minutes, sitting at her little patio table when she walked up from the street into her property.

Olivia: "Chloe? Alek? What a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you two. You should have called."

Chloe: "Oh thank goodness!" I rushed up and pulled her into a hug. She looked at me confused.

Olivia: "Whats the matter?"

Alek: "Chloe had a nightmare." Alek joked while he helped Olivia with her bags.

Chloe: "Hey! It was really convincing!" I argued with Alek as Olivia unlocked her front door.

Olivia: "Alright. Come in. Excuse the mess, If I would have known you were coming-"

Alek: "Its alright." He cut her off.

Chloe: "So have you heard from Brian or Whitley?" We all walked over to her living room and took a seat.

Olivia: "He called. Left a voicemail."

Alek: "You didn't pickup?"

Olivia: "I wasn't home."

Chloe: "Can we hear it?" Olivia nodded and reached over to the side table where the phone was and played her voicemail. The first was from a friend or neighbor.

"Hey grandma, its Brian. Sorry I haven't been back, but I'd like to talk to you. I have to tell you about Chloe, the girl I went to visit you with? Yeah, I really messed up this time. Remember that Order thing you two were talking about, I need you to tell me everything you know. My dads not being too specific. Well call me when you get this. Love you, bye."

His voiced seemed upset. I looked to Alek as he listened intently.

Alek: "Did you call back?"

Olivia: "Heavens no! If Whitley introduced him to the Order, who knows who side he's on."

She was right. Brian could hurt her.

Chloe: "Wait but Whitley doesn't know about you!" I remembered. "When we came to see you, we had to come behind Whitley's back. He had no idea that Brian got in contact with you."

Alek: "We're going to need you to see him again."

Chloe: "She can't go alone. He might have told Whitley."

Alek: "We'll be there. Watching from a distance. We'll protect you if anything happens." He turned to Olivia.

Olivia: "I trust you. I'm in. But what happened with you? How did he mess up this time?"

Alek: "He set her up." He balled his hands into fist.

Chloe: "Whitley sent him on his first mission to get me. He declared his love for me but I didn't want to listen so he played the bad guy. He almost had me killed. Luckily Alek and another friend of ours, Jasmine, showed up on time."

Olivia: "I can't believe it. But why does he target you? Why not the other Mai?"

Alek: "Olivia, Chloe is the Uniter." Alek and I stared at Olivia waiting for her to reply. Tears had swelled in her eyes.

Chloe: "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Olivia: "Yes, its just unbelievable! The Uniter! Its honor to be in your presence." I was flattered. I didn't really thought high of myself.

Chloe: "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just like any other Mai except my extra lives."

Alek: "Chloe underestimates herself."

Chloe: "I don't." I argued.

Olivia: "Chloe, you are not just any Mai. Aside from your extra lives, you are a hero! The faith of the entire Mai race lies in your hands. Only you can save Mai. Only you can permanently end the curse on human and Mai." Her last words hit me cold in the face.

Did that mean that I would have to fall in love with a human?

**So sorry it took me so long to update! I promise that my next update will be really soon. In the mean time enjoy this short chapter! Review! :)**

**-Mareling04**


End file.
